The Ninja Way
by BLuKage
Summary: What do you do when you wish on a shooting star and drop put of the sky the next moment? More specifically, when you drop out of the sky into the Naruto world? Create a huge crater of course, among other things. Then maybe, change the original storyline completely! OCX who? I ain't telling, read it first!
1. Just another day? Maybe not

**Konnichiwa minna-san! I decided to re-do the first chapter! Yeah, I know I'm great. Mwahahaha!**

**Now, the honor of doing the first disclaimer of this story goes to...GAARA!**

**Gaara: What. Am. I. Doing. Here? *Death glare***

**Blu: Save it honey, your glares don't work on me. Now just be a good panda and do the disclaimer!**

**Gaara: *Still glaring* Blu3297 doesn't own Naruto. There happy?**

**Blu: Thank you darling, go back to Suna now, don't you have papers to sign?**

**Gaara: THAT'S RIGHT! MY PAPERWORK! *disappears***

**Blu: -_-* oh well, enjoy!**

**I don't own Naruto**

* * *

**JUST ANOTHER DAY? MAYBE NOT**

Drifting, pondering, enduring, accepting...that was all I did now.

There has always been the question of believing in fate or not. Some pessimists like to think that everything is decided, while the optimists firmly believe on making their own destiny. Destiny is an odd word. It can get you thinking. A lot.

As for me, I believe in neither and in both. Fate plays a hand in some while our own hands can change some. Otherwise, there wouldn't be a thing called as luck, would there?

What's that got to do with this story? Well, almost _every thing,_ because it was my desire to change the predetermined tale of the Shinobi world that got me into this.

The world of 'Naruto' always intrigued me. The thought behind every move seemed so...well, elite. Though some incidents made my heart ache due to the injustice done to them.

I made illustrations of who I could be in that world, I made stories of the injustices being erased. But of course, I didn't lose sight of the reality. I didn't forget the fact that my parents are far flung in opposite corners of the world, with not a concern of what went on in my life. Cliched sad life story? I'm afraid it happens a lot.

So what changed? Or rather, how did it change? It's often the most simplest of things that make the biggest of differences, right? Which is what happened to me.

All it took was an absent-minded wish on a rare shooting-star.

I was just between the boundaries of being fast asleep and almost awake, when I felt it. I felt strong wind whipping against my face and a sense of being airborne. Ah, what a dream. Is this how it feels to fly? But this felt creepily real…so I opened my eyes to find myself apparently having a free fall without any parachute or sky diving gear.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" I'm screaming for my life as I hurtled through the clouds and blue sky towards the huge green canopy below. I'm sure a couple of birds had squawked in the shock of seeing me shooting past them. If I wasn't close to dying, I would have found that hilarious.

The trees got closer and closer and I braced myself for bone-breaking impact. Nothing happened. Oh I felt it alright, I knew I was bumping from bough to bough but I couldn't feel any pain. Then with a final 'thump!' I landed on the ground. My eyes, which were tightly shut, opened hesitantly when I felt my surroundings become stationary.

I was in a forest; what's more, it was an animated forest. It looked just like a cartoon program except this animation looked kind of familiar…It seemed to be early in the morning. The air was cool and loud chirpings of birds filled the forest. I had landed on the grassy floor and a few broken tree branches lay around me.

Looking down, I found myself in clothes which I faintly recognized. A dark blue turtle-neck jacket which was zipped down half way, revealing a netted shirt inside and beige knee-length shorts which had bandages wrapped at the ends. I touched my head and felt soft poky brown hair which was just till the nape of my neck. Then it hit me, I looked exactly like the character I had drawn.

No, no wait. This is all a dream right? Pretty realistic though, wait I think I know where this animation is from. But just then, I felt another presence. I don't know how, I just knew that someone was standing and watching me, not too far either.

"Who's there? I know you're watching." I called out cautiously.

I pinpointed the presence to a tree and eyed it as I heard small sounds of movement. It sounded like someone shifting uncomfortably after being caught. A minute later, a young boy of my age jumped down from the tree and walked towards me. Stopping a few feet before me, he asked "Who are you?"

I was in too much shock to even pay attention to the question. Why in shock? Because the guy who had jumped down was all too familiar to me. Seeing him also made me realize where I was and I figured out which animation it was. Everything was simply jumbling about in my mind as I tried to pick out something which made sense. Then, one thought rang out clearly

_'I got my wish'_

"Are you deaf? I asked who are you?" the boy sat down in front of me. Can you guess who I was facing right now? Yup, none other than Sasuke Uchiha from the anime series 'Naruto'

I didn't answer as I took in his appearance. That same blue shirt and beige shorts, but minus the headband. I guess he hasn't graduated from the academy yet. His raven locks bounced slowly in the breeze and his face was laced with impatience. That made me remember what he had asked.

"I'm...Akemi." I said unsurely. I used the name which I had kept for my character. I was a bit relieved when the impatience disappeared from his face. He nodded and continued "What are you doing here?"

"I really don't know." I said truthfully. I looked down again and felt his eyes on me. I tried to move my legs, but they suddenly started throbbing and I cried out "Ow! What the hell?!"

Sasuke's eyes went to my legs and he placed a hand on my right shin. I flushed a bit with the contact. Hey I can't help it, I've never been close to a guy before. Plus, he's one of my favorite characters in the anime.

"Your legs are injured. I presume you can't walk." He stated evenly.

"Thank you Captain Obvious, I would have never figured it out!" I spoke sarcastically and his eyes narrowed. "Now can you help me out here?"

"Why should I?" he asked haughtily. My jaw dropped open in indignation. OK, now I had officially lost all my respect for this guy. Way to go Sasuke. But I still can't stand, damn it!

"Lose the attitude, smart guy. Oh well, I suppose it can't be helped if your too weak to do it. I'll just stay here till I can stand up by myself." I said innocently and lay back down.

I heard a faint snort and the next thing I knew, I was being hoisted into the air by two strong arms. "Hey! What the hell are you doing?!" I yelled.

"Helping you out. Unless you want me to dump you there." Sasuke muttered as he ran through the forest.

I scowled and turned away. What a lovely situation. What could be worse than finding out that one of the characters you admired turned out to be such a jerk? Don't get me wrong, from what I've seen in the episodes, he's got really cool techniques. But I always wondered that could your clan's death make you so emotionally constipated? I mean look at Naruto, the poor guy doesn't know his parents and he's shunned by the whole village and yet, he's so cheerful.

"So…how did you know I was there?" he asked with a casual expression, but I could see curiosity burning him. I grinned and bluffed "I have a secret technique." When in reality, I had absolutely no idea how I did it. Take that, smart ass.

His eyes grew slightly wide and he looked straight at me. I almost started laughing but then, he stopped in front of a building. "The hospital." He responded to my questioning look.

The medic was a kind old lady, who finished healing me pretty soon. Sasuke waited patiently by my side and I wondered why he didn't leave. He's supposed to be a completely uncaring person, so why wait so long for one girl? Ah, it's probably because he wants to know more about my 'technique'.

I almost snorted in laughter as we exited the hospital. But my laughter was cut short when I heard a yell behind us. "Hahahaha! You'll never catch me!" and an orange blur whizzed past with 3 furious Chuunins on his heels.

"Was that…Naruto?" I said absently. Sasuke cocked his eyebrows and asked incredulously "You know him?"

"Who wouldn't know him?" I grinned and turned around. What I saw made me crack up so hard that I fell to the ground laughing. The Hokage mountain's faces had multicolored designs on it which glared at every villager.

"Ahahahaha! Trust Naruto to think of something like this!" I laughed with my hands on my sides.

The Chuunins rushed by, ignoring the blonde prankster hiding behind the sheet that-looked-like-a-fence. "Hey!" I called out as he uncovered himself.

Naruto gave a wild start and looked around before staring at me in confusion. "That was a pretty awesome prank!" I hollered and ran up to him.

"You...think so?" he asked unsurely, expecting me to scorn him any second.

"Yup! What's your name?" I asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"It's Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki!"

"I'm Akemi!" Wait a minute, what was my last name? For the life of me, I couldn't remember...Is this normal?!

"Anyways..." I continued "Don't you think Sasuke's freaky?" I added in a low voice and gestured to the raven haired Uchiha, who glared suspiciously.

"You think so too? You're not a fan of his?" He whispered in glee.

"Hell no! Who'd be a fan of that ice cube?!" I yelled out. Then I realized my mistake when I saw Sasuke right beside me, full out glaring.

"What was that?" he said menacingly, a black aura swirling around him.

"What was what?" I asked innocently. "Ah yes! I never said this! Thanks for helping me out." I bowed low. That seemed to thaw him out, as his expression returned to his normal, arrogant self.

"Hm."

"So…now that's done. YOU'RE AN ICE CUBE! MWAHAHA! Naruto! Run for it!" and I ran from the place with Naruto hot at my heels and I'm sure I left a poor, flabbergasted Uchiha behind.

Naruto and I were soon having a hearty laugh over ramen at Ichiraku's. Did I mention that I've never had proper ramen before? When I told Naruto, he had a horrified look which suggested how I survived all these years and then, he launched into a speech about the oh-so-awesome qualities of this made-for-the-gods food.

I grinned, looking around me. I was in _Naruto!_ The happiness was too overwhelming and I continued to grin in delight. Naruto then poked my side saying "Hey, what's that hanging from your waist?"

I looked down and my eyes widened. Anime tears of happiness started to flow down my cheeks. Is it? Could it be…? Cue drum roll…..

"It's my LUCKY CAP!" I hug the blue and black cap to death with Naruto sweat dropping.

I jammed the cap on my head and grinned as if the incident never took place. All of a sudden, an old man materializes beside us. I jump off the seat in fright and yell "HOLY CHEESECAKE! It's an old guy!"

Naruto and the old man look at me weirdly, but then I notice the guy's clothes. "Ooh! You're the Sandaime Hokage! Sorry, didn't think you could do that!" Then, I stopped dead. I had unknowingly insulted the Hokage, but he wouldn't harm me, would he? Nervously laughing on the inside, I convince myself that old men do not hit little girls!

The Hokage's expression was torn between amusement and indignation. Finally, he decided to laugh. "So little girl, what's your name?"

I frowned a bit, because I _hated_ it when people called me 'little girl'. But he's the Hokage and I can't go around shooting my mouth off, now can I?

"With all due respect, please don't refer to me as little girl. My name is Akemi." I gritted out.

"Ok Akemi, I'm sure you're not from around here." The Hokage said bracingly. I shook my head. "So, where did you come from?"

"I dropped from the sky." I said with a solemn expression. Sweat drops all around. "What? It's the truth! I even left a crater where I landed! If you don't believe me, then ask Ice cube over there. He's been listening the entire time!" I pointed to a pillar and Sasuke stepped out, glaring at me for busting him.

"Busted!" I smirked cheerfully. He kept on glaring, but didn't say anything.

"So, is it true?" The Hokage ignored the heated exchange and asked the silent Uchiha. Sasuke nodded and went back to sulking.

"Since you...er...dropped from the sky, I don't suppose you have any training. Would you like to learn?" The Hokage offered.

My eyes must have lit up like diamonds as the Hokage raised his eyebrows "I'll take that as a yes. Come child."

I nodded and waved to the boys. "Bye Naruto! Bye Ice cube-chan!" Sasuke went red at the new nickname and I gleefully saw it. Oh man, he's never going to hear the end of it!

People stared at me curiously as I walked by the Hokage's side. I was awestruck as I saw the Hokage's building. Sure I had seen it on T.V a lot of times, but actually being _in _it was better!

"So Akemi, tell me how you came to Konoha." He sat down at his table.

"Well, I found myself falling out of the sky and I landed in the forest. I found Sasuke there and he took me to the hospital as my legs were injured, then I met Naruto who was running from three Chuunins. Then, I introduced myself to him and then after saying uh…good bye to Sasuke, we went to the ramen stand where you appeared." I finished and stood. Then I noticed that I still had my cap on and I took it off sheepishly.

The Hokage didn't notice as he was deep in thought. Then he called someone and said "Send for Iruka." Iruka? Wasn't he Naruto's teacher in the academy?

Iruka appeared the next moment in a cloud of smoke. "You called, Hokage-sama?"

"Yes Iruka, this is Akemi. I want you to train her." He gestured to me. I jerked up with a stunned look. He continued "I don't suppose you have any knowledge of jutsus, but do you have any martial arts training?"

"Uh, I did a bit of kickboxing I guess." They both stared at me, confused. "It's a martial art which makes use of mainly the legs." I explained.

They exchanged a look and then the Hokage requested me to wait outside. Oh, they're going to talk about me, are they?

Shortly, Iruka came out and gestured to me to follow him.

He led me to a training ground and explained about the 12 hand seals- Bird, Boar, Dog, Dragon, Ox, Tiger, Serpent, Rat, Horse, Monkey, Rabbit and Ram. He proceeded to teach me the basic academy level jutsus and their categories- Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Taijutsu. I knew all their names and they were surprisingly easy for me. The Henge no jutsu and Bushin no jutsu were among the ones I found easiest.

However, my first attempt at the Bushin no Jutsu was rather similar to Naruto's...it resulted in a lame, colorless copy sprawled out next me. Iruka's eyebrow twitched, but he kept smiling. For that, I was thankful.

"...Not bad. Now come, spar with me." Iruka sensei said patiently. I looked doubtfully at the kunai offered to me. "Don't worry, I'll go easy on you." He smiled reassuringly.

The minutes that followed have to be the most humiliating ones of my life. I can't recall the number of times I fell flat on my back. I tried to remember the episodes where there were battles and thought about using their moves, but of course, it was easier said than done.

Something flared within me and I felt downright pissed. Why?! Why was it so hard?! This time, I charged at him with fire burning inside of me, but his response was odd. It was as if everything happened in slow motion, for me at least. Surprise flickered across his face as I managed to kick the kunai from his hand. "Well done." he smiled genuinely.

Suddenly, I got a feeling like I had in the forest. "Iruka sensei! Someone is watching us!" I called out and he immediately began looking around. He too looked around when the 'someone' stepped out. I was, needless to say, flabbergasted at the sight of the person.

Flyaway, gravity-defying silver hair, a mask covering most of his face and one eye nonchalantly taking in everything, Hatake Kakashi walked towards us with that wretched Icha Icha paradise in his hand.

"HOLY CHEESECAKE! It's Kakashi!" I cried and dramatically pointed at him. He raised an eyebrow, a sweat drop appearing, and stopped in front of me "How do you know me?" Oh heck, didn't think about that one.

"I..uh…heard some people talking about you!" I nervously scratched the back of my head, a dreadful habit.

"Hmmm…so how did you sense me? Even Iruka couldn't."

"Uh…I don't know. I guess I knew you were there."

"So, Kakashi-san, do you think she's a chakra sensor too?" Iruka sensei asked. I felt weird on being scrutinized so thoroughly by two senior ninjas.

"Must be. Hokage-sama had granted her permission to be promoted." Kakashi then took out a Konoha headband. My face spread into a wide grin as I took the headband, this was too good to be true**. **"If she can last in a spar with me." My grin dropped and the pallor of my face must have been all to visible as Kakashi gave me a wide grin.

Gulping to myself, I faced him while his nose was still buried in the book. "You can start." he said. I know he does it with Team 7 as well, but he just stood there with his book as I tried to attack him. Sadly, I have a short temper activated by people who ignore me and now my punches and kicks were driven by pure irritation.

Panting, I was on my knees a few paces away, glaring at the man. Ok, I've got to calm down. People like Kakashi only take advantage of situations like these.

With renewed thoughts, I ran at him again and tried to kick his hand that held the book. Amazingly, it seemed like his hand came in slow motion towards my foot and I managed to kick that hand instead. Kakashi actually raised his eyes from the book and regarded me thoughtfully. Without waiting for him to say anything, I ran again and aimed a swift kick to his arm.

Catching, the other arm as it came to block, I surveyed his expression with glee as his book fell from his hands as my leg connected with the arm. His eye was wide for a second before he regained his composure. Giving me a smile, he merely dropped the head band in my hands and walked off with the book.

Iruka smiled at me and instructed me to be there on the day of the team sorting and then he left. "I did it..." I mumbled tiredly and sat back on the grass. I started to wonder where I could have the headband.

Finally tying it to my right upper arm, I walked off towards the village. This was like the best day ever! Oh yeah, we would be getting sorted into teams the day after tomorrow…I really hope I'm in team 7!

Oh wait a minute! Where the hell will I sleep?! It was already close to dusk now and I was beginning to feel mighty hungry! Let me tell you, with me, being hungry and tired is _so _not a good combination!

After dragging my feet for another hour, I slumped down on a bench and sighed. Damn, way to go to ruin a good mood. "Hey Akemi-chan!" a familiar voice yelled out.

"Hey Naruto…" I said glumly.

"What's wrong?" he plopped down in the seat beside me. His blue eyes were lit with concern and I felt happy when I saw it. Well someone cares. I smiled sadly and said "I don't have a place to go…"

He blinked. "Is that all? Then you can come with me!" Naruto said cheerfully. I lit up at that and hugged Naruto till he was gasping for breath. "Oh thank you, thank you!"

"It's ok Akemi-chan, now can you let go? Can't…breathe!" he gasped. I drew back and grinned brightly. My first friend in Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto. A little predictable, ne?

* * *

**I have only one word to say. REVIEW! OR DIE BY A NOSEBLEED FROM ITACHI, DEIDARA, SASORI (OR KONAN FOR GUYS) Coz I love the Akatsuki. Wait, that was more than one word.**

**The main point is: Reviews=more chapters**

******Ok, now I'm off to Suna to annoy my fav panda! Ja ne!**


	2. To be there for you

**Yo, here's another chappie. Disclaimers are irritating, that's what I'll say.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**TO BE THERE FOR YOU**

"Akemi-chan!" I mumbled something and turned over.

"Akemi-_chan!_" something poked my cheek. I swatted it with my hand and settled down again.

"Akemi-chan, no ramen for you!" At that, I shot up yelling "THE WORLD IS UNFAIR TO SLEEPING GIRLS!"

Naruto looked curiously at me, halfway in the process of eating ramen. "One cup? Please?" I begged him with huge puppy eyes. I could see him falter and then yell "No! I must resist the cuteness!"

"Naruto!" I sit at his feet and look up beseechingly.

"Aw man! Here!" he sulked and shoved a cup at me. I smiled sweetly and kissed his cheek "Thank you!" and skipped off to get some hot water.

"Akemi-chan! I need to go now! I have my graduation test today!" Naruto called out and rushed out of the door.

"Alright! Good luck!" I called back. However, my face fell a bit when I realized that he was going to fail it. But I had to let that happen.

So, what to do now? I know! I can irritate Kakashi!

Happily, I skipped off after locking the door and found Kakashi lying on one of the rooftops, nose buried in that book of his. I swear, one of these days, I'm going to burn them…

"Yo Kakashi sensei!" I jumped onto the roof. His single eye lazily swiveled to my direction and he nodded at me.

"Hey, you got some chakra paper?" I asked him. I had this in my mind since yesterday that I'd want to find out my element. With that, I can concentrate on Ninjutsu better.

He raised an eyebrow at me and turned away from his book. Oho, that's got him interested! Curiously, he fished out a chakra paper and gave it to me. I scrunched up my face in concentration as I flowed my chakra into it. Suddenly I heard a rustle and opened my eyes to see the paper burn away.

"Fire…" Kakashi stared at the paper, surprise clear in his voice.

My face was spread in a wide grin of glee. Oh boy, think of the possibilities! "So, who can train me?" I asked, my grin still intact.

"Wait till you get sorted in a team." He replied, going back to his book.

I huffed at him in irritation and jumped away from there. Bouncing from roof to roof, I reckoned that Naruto's exam would be over by now. The guy would need someone to comfort him…

As I entered the academy grounds, I saw that I was right. Everyone was happily showing off their head band except one lone Naruto, who sat dejectedly on a swing. I didn't have my headband with me as I never wore it around him, so he wouldn't feel bad.

I walked up to him and knelt before him. "Hey." I gave him a warm smile.

"Hey…" he replied glumly.

"You didn't pass?"

He simply shook his head and looked at the grass. I sighed and hugged him gently. He seemed surprised at first, but I felt his arms come up around me. "Just because you didn't pass, doesn't mean you're a bad Shinobi. Quite the opposite, in fact." I whispered softly. I could feel tears wetting my shirt, so I continued.

"You have a beautiful heart, Naruto. That's what makes you special. Your heart has more courage and determination than anyone else." I said soothingly, feeling him clutch me tighter.

It was at this moment I realized, that I how much I had missed having company. He felt like…family. Warm, protective and everything I had yearned so much. He drew back, tear tracks visible clearly on his face. "T-thanks Akemi." He choked out and wiped his tears "You're the best." I smiled indulgingly at him, as I would at a sibling.

I took his hand and started to lead him out of there when I heard them talking.

"Did you hear? It seems that he was the only one who didn't pass."

"A good thing too! How awful would that be if that monster became a ninja?!"

"A monstrosity! That's what he is!"

I froze as I heard those words so clearly. Naruto's head hung beside me, his grip on my hand tightening. He mumbled "Let's go." And started to pull me forward, but I yanked him back.

At his confused look, I merely said "Wait." The next moment, my chakra erupted from me in a torrent and swirled around the ground, making the three ladies who had spoken, flinch back in fright. The trees had started to sway with the sheer force of it.

"You dare to call yourselves humans after saying such things?" I addressed them in such in icy voice that they shuddered even on a bright, sunny day. "**You're the only monsters here.**" I growled out and stalked out of there with Naruto.

After we both had cheered up (with ramen of course), we were sitting on a building's rooftop, when Mizuki came by. I narrowed my eyes at him as he began to sweet-talk Naruto. _'I can't interfere with this, or Naruto won't learn the Kage Bushin No jutsu. But I will keep Mizuki from harming him and Iruka.'_ I thought and gritted my teeth to keep a pleasant expression.

After Naruto agreed and got up to leave, I followed him, but not before turning back to see Mizuki laughing evilly. I scoffed loudly at that to see him turn around, but I quickly pretended laughing at Naruto and jumped away.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" I whispered to Naruto as we stood outside the Hokage's house in the middle of the night.

"Dead sure! It'll be fine! I'll learn the technique, impress Iruka sensei and graduate as a ninja, believe it!" he grinned at me before bouncing off through the window.

I shook my head and followed him in. He was already looking through several scrolls. Out of curiosity, I picked out one as well and went through it. My eyes widened as I saw what jutsu it was; damn, it would prove to be pretty useful! Why is something like this forbidden though?

Huh, no time to think about that now. I smirked and shoved the scroll in my jacket as it was pretty small compared to Naruto's, which he lugged on his back.

"Why are you two here at my house at this time?" We heard a voice behind us question.

Naruto yelped and turned around, doing his Sexy no jutsu as he saw the Hokage. I guffawed with laughter as the Hokage keeled over with a nosebleed and swiftly flew out with Naruto on my heels.

Panting, we reached the forest and he plopped down on the ground, opening the scroll. "Eeh! Kage Bushin no jutsu! That's my worst one!" he whined and started to practice it nevertheless.

I snickered and read through my own scroll again. It was an instant transportation jutsu. Going through the hand seals, I copied them and concentrated on my destination.

I disappeared and landed on top of Naruto, frightening the wits out of him. He blindly threw a punch at me, which caught me in the stomach. "Ow…" I groaned and he began to apologize profusely.

"It's fine." I waved it off.

"That was a cool move." Naruto grinned before going back to his scroll.

Scowling, I tried again. I wasn't able to appear in my desired spot, always landing a few feet away. _'Grrr…Why can't I do this?!'_ I punched a tree in frustration and regretted it immediately as my knuckles throbbed.

Just then, Iruka came tearing through and began to yell at Naruto. Naruto looked up from the scroll and grinned obliviously, explaining to Iruka what he had been doing. The angry expression on Iruka's face disappeared and he smiled a little. He turned to me "And what were yo doing?"

I grinned sheepishly as he spotted the scroll in my hands "A little extra information never hurt."

Iruka shook his head and started to say something, but was interrupted by Mizuki's arrival. My face grew serious as the exchange took place and Naruto realized what Mizuki's intentions had been all along. His vivid blue eyes widened in horror and I snarled in anger.

Mizuki and Iruka looked at me curiously as I stood up. Mizuki simply smirked at my furious expression, taking out a shadow shuriken from behind him. I made the hand seals for my newly learnt jutsu and disappeared from my spot.

I gave a sigh of annoyance as I landed beside Mizuki and not behind him as I aimed originally. Mizuki gave a gasp and I took advantage of his momentary surprise to knock him off the tree.

Mizuki fell face first and got up angrily, flinging a kunai at me. Oddly, I dodged it with great difficulty. My body felt sluggish all of a sudden and I felt extremely tired. Iruka's eyes widened as I swayed and fell from the tree, rushing to catch me.

All I remembered before passing out was Naruto's voice crying out my name.

Groaning, I got up and to my surprise I was in my bed. Did I miss everything last night? Oh great…Now why did I faint again? I didn't have the faintest idea. Let's see…I felt extremely tired and drained. Aha! I must have been out of chakra!

The reason for that must be the fact that I practiced the forbidden jutsu too much. Sulking, I envied Naruto's large chakra store for this reason. Wait, where's Naruto?!

I sprang out of the bed and ran to his room, only to stop and smile. Naruto was sprawled over the bed with his new headband around his head. Sighing, I walked back to my room. I'm going to need some sleep, I'll be in a new team tomorrow.

* * *

**Ta da! Done! So, I've been thinking of making a fanfic featuring me and my friends...i wonder how it'll come along...**

**Anyhoo, see ya next time! Read and review!**


	3. Author's note

**To my readers...**

**First of all, sorry if my character seemed too powerful and Mary Sue ish. So, I will be rewriting the next few chapters to tone down her strength and everything. I will be aiming to complete at least 3 chaps before I post. So be patient guys!**

**Meanwhile, you guys can vote for the pairings with OC in the future. Popular ones may be SasukeXOC, NejiXOC, GaaraXOC and Maybe KibaXOC. Not Naruto because they have a brother-sister relationship.**

**To clear a doubt, this is NOT a KakashiXOC fic, cause that would be just plain creepy.**

**Vote through PMs or through the poll on my profile.**

**Ze Amazin Author,**

**Blu.**


	4. Let's have some team spirit

**Yosh! Here's another chapter, my youthful friends! I hope you enjoy the springtime of youth! YOSH! **

**Blu: What the...? Lee! Just do the disclaimer! Nothing else!**

**Lee: Hai Author-san! Blu3297 does not own Naruto-kun!**

* * *

**LET'S HAVE SOME TEAM SPIRIT**

"Ah morning already…" I mutter and look out of the window groggily. "I wonder what time we need to get to the academy…"

I shuffle over to the yellow and orange lump smelling of ramen and shake him slightly "Oy…Naruto…what time does school start?"

"Mmsshpgh…7:30…" the lump replied and started snoring again.

"7:30 huh? What's the time? Oh, it's just 7:15…" I settle onto the couch again, ready to go back to sleep. Then it clicked and I jerked out of bed.

"7:15?! WAAAH! NARUTO! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" I bellow loud enough to cause the yellow blob to fall out and turn into a recognizable Naruto.

After somehow getting ready in record time, we both were rushing to school with Naruto falling over frequently until I pointed out that his sandal was undone.

The greatest surprise was that the classroom was empty, save one person. Guess who? Ta-da! It's the Ice cube! Aka Sasuke Uchiha.

"Oh…hehehe…I just remembered…" Naruto scratched his head sheepishly, an action which I had picked up by watching the show. "I set my clock half an hour early because I knew I'd be late…"

"Naruto…" I slapped my forehead, but I really can't be mad at this guy for long. Sure enough, I checked the classroom's clock and it showed 7:00.

"Oh well…I'll get some sleep then." I still felt tired from last night. Naruto took a seat and I sat down beside him. Putting my feet on the desk, I wore my cap on my head so it covered my eyes and drifted off. I was vaguely aware of two obsidian eyes watching me curiously.

After about 15 minutes, I heard the noise in the classroom increase. The students must be filing in…I heard someone say "Hey Naruto! How come you're here? It's only for students who passed!"

"See the headband Shikamaru? I passed! Believe it!" I smiled under my cap as I heard that.

SASUKE

Naruto and that girl Akemi dashed in through the door. I was surprised to see them so early, being the last in class would have been normal for them. But then Naruto admitted setting his clock earlier, wait why am I even paying attention?

That Akemi, she didn't even look at me. Is she still annoyed how I treated her on the first day? Funny, girls are usually fawning all over me and she wants to stay as far as possible. She's gone as far as to call me an Ice cube! Why that girl…

They sit down in the same seat as mine and pulling a weird hat over her eyes, she went to sleep. But when Shikamaru's asking Naruto, she smiles from under her hat. I guess she isn't asleep.

There's a loud bang at the door and I see those two horrors lodged in it- Sakura and Ino.

AKEMI

Suddenly the door slammed open accompanied by yells of 'I was here first!' and I knew it was Sakura and Ino. It was pretty funny actually how they were glaring at each other. But when Sakura spotted Sasuke, I realized that I was in her seat. Heh, this should be fun!

Sakura made her way to our seat and suddenly hearts appeared in Naruto's eyes. I unconsciously inched away, seeing it first hand is a bit creepy. "She doesn't want to sit beside you Naruto." I said as gently as possible. Apparently, he didn't hear me.

I was getting more freaked out as I saw the hungry look in Sakura's eyes. It was like a stalker's. No scratch that, she's looking at him like Sasuke's a piece of meat or something! Gross…C'mon, am I the only one who notices the evil glint in her eye?

I smirked as I thought of something. Sidling close to Sasuke, I whisper in his ear "I know it's really hard to keep a straight face when you're really thinking about Naruto doing a Hawaiian dance with a fruit basket on his head." I pat his shoulder understandingly. His eyes widened, obviously absorbing the mental image and turned to stare at me with a what-the-freaking-hell look.

I'm sure now I've made a horde of fan girl enemies, because I can positively _feel_ the glares directed at me. Not that I care, I smirk and lean back. They all started to argue who was going to sit beside Sasuke. Wow, they actually are crazy over this chicken ass guy? Oh yeah! That's a new insult for him! I wonder how his hair looks like a chicken ass though…must remember to ask him someday. I grinned at the fight, as if enjoying a good show. In the end, Sakura won and went up to Naruto, who perked up.

"MOVE IT NARUTO!" she cried harshly and pushed past him. I felt bad for him as I saw the hearts in his eyes break but the annoying head of pink hair came my way and demanded me to move.

"The seat is only for three, pinky." I said nonchalantly from under my cap. With my legs in the way, there was no way she was going past.

"So what? Move!" she pouted like a spoiled brat.

"So I'm already sitting here…" I spoke in a manner one would speak to a two year old. Apparently, Sasuke noticed that and a small smirk graced his lips.

Sakura simply shoved past me and barged into Sasuke's personal space, sticking close to him. I was majorly annoyed as I brushed my clothes hard. "God, I need to disinfect my clothes now. I have fan girl cooties on them!"

Naruto was holding back his laughter with difficulty as he didn't want to laugh at Sakura. Sasuke smirked widely while Sakura glared pitifully. The other boys snorted with laughter as well.

Suddenly Naruto hopped onto the bench in front of Sasuke with an annoyed look. Sasuke looked equally annoyed and muttered "Move."

Oh no, this is where it happens. Should I save them? Or not? Maybe I should save them from this embarrassment, besides they'll never be able to forget it. Naruto suddenly lurched forward and I quickly jumped out of my seat and put my hand between their mouths.

Phew, but their expressions were still full of horror. I bet they realized that if I wasn't there, they would have lost their first kiss already. I pushed back Naruto's face and wiped his drool off my hand on his sleeve. Naruto quickly retreated to his seat and Sasuke remained stupefied. I waved a hand in front of his face "Hello?" No response. Oh well, he'll get over it.

All the fan girls were glaring evilly at me and I looked at my hand. Oh I guess, my hand got his first kiss. Gross. I wiped my hand on Sakura's sleeve to make her happy. "See? I'm nice enough to wipe Sasuke's drool on your top." For a minute, Sakura looked disgusted but then she looked relatively happy. What all girls do for love…huh that isn't even love. Stalking is a polite word for it.

Soon, Iruka sensei came and a good thing too. I don't think I would have been able to take that strong strawberry fragrance beside me anymore. I hate anything which has artificial strawberry scent or taste. Real ones I don't mind.

"Alright class, now I will be dividing you into teams of three, each of which will have a Jounin captain to lead them." He said and began to read out the team names.

Well anyone's fine by me…except those fan girls, especially pinky…or even chicken ass…

"Team 7! Haruno Sakura! Naruto Uzumaki!" I heard Naruto cheering beside me and I snorted with laughter. "Sasuke Uchiha!" now Sakura started cheering even louder than him. I smirked as I saw the crestfallen expression of my blonde friend. "And Akemi!" Wait, what?

Naruto started yelling "Sensei! Why do I have to be in the same team as that guy?!"

Sakura shrieked at him "Sit down Naruto!"

"Yeah sensei!" I started yelling too. "Why do I have to be with that annoying pinky and the Ice cube?!" Everyone snickered at my names for them and I grinned around appreciatively. I caught Sasuke's glare and gave him a peace sign and a wide grin.

"Naruto, we are going to balance out the teams according to their strengths and weaknesses. May I remind you, that Sasuke came first in everything while you were dead-last!" Iruka sensei yelled out, getting annoyed. Naruto sat down angrily while I patted his shoulder comfortingly.

"Tch, just don't get in my way, dead-last." Sasuke muttered, looking straight ahead.

"What was that?!" Naruto yelled. This was over the line, I pushed Naruto back in his seat and stood up myself. "Who are you to speak huh?! You're the dead-last! Academics isn't everything! In fact, are you even Sasuke, or a zombie who's eaten Sasuke and is using his skin as a disguise?!" I yelled out the last part which was met with pin drop silence.

Some people must have actually believed me as they started to look doubtfully at him. Iruka sensei cleared his throat and said "Well now, you'll be leaving as soon as your Jounin captain arrives."

Hours later, I was sprawled over the bench, my hair and my cap hiding my face from a certain stuck up, raven haired guy who sat next to me, I don't know why. Where I sit, that jerk just has to sit there too!

"Where is our sensei?! He hasn't even come yet and all the other teams have gone with their teachers!" Naruto whined, pacing in front of the blackboard.

"Way to go Naruto, I never would have known…" I reply in a bored voice.

Suddenly, he snickers and I knew what he was up to. The duster prank. "Naruto! What are you doing?" Sakura demands.

"This is the punishment for being late!" He snickered as he placed the duster on top of the door. "Idiot, he's a Jounin. You think he'll fall for that?" Sasuke scoffed.

"Wanna bet on it?" I said sweetly and placed 5 bucks on the desk. Sasuke smirked and put his own money on the desk. Sakura followed his example and placed her money as well. Oh sweet, 10 bucks, you're mine!

Just then, the door opened and the duster fell with a cloud of dust on Hatake Kakashi's head. He stared blankly at us and Naruto and I cracked up. "Hahaha! You fell for it!" Naruto jumped in glee.

"Thank you!" I pocketed the money with a huge grin.

"Hmm…how do I say this? My first impression of you guys…is that you're a bunch of idiots." Kakashi said dryly. Naruto scowled and I retorted "And you're a lazy pervert who's always late."

He raised his eyebrow at that while Naruto and Sakura gasped, accompanied by a surprised grunt from beside me. "Meet me on the rooftop." And he disappeared. I grinned. Time to put my speed to test.

"Race you three to the top! Last one's an airheaded fan girl!" and I took off, knowing that Naruto and Sasuke were definitely at my heels. I burst through the roof, victorious, followed by Sasuke, then Naruto and lastly Sakura.

"Huh…it doesn't make a difference. You already are an airheaded fan girl." I scoffed at Sakura, who was panting heavily. I didn't even break a sweat.

I sat down in front of a bemused Kakashi, with Naruto on my left and Sasuke on my right and Sakura beside Sasuke (obviously).

"So you guys tell me more things about yourself." Kakashi said in a flat voice.

"Things like what?" Naruto asked.

"Your name. Your likes…dislikes…hobbies and dreams for the future…" He said airily.

"Why don't you tell us first? Then we'll have an idea what to say." Said Naruto.

"Well, I'm Hatake Kakashi. My likes and dislikes…you don't need to know that. My hobbies…I have many…and dreams for the future…well I never really thought about it." Kakashi's single eye drooped.

So he only told us his name. Nice…I know that he's sort of stupid in the first few episodes. But now I felt a little impatient. I glared at him…it didn't make a difference obviously.

"Alright then, we'll start with you in the centre." He said.

I drifted off into my thoughts because I knew what Naruto's introduction was about-ramen, ramen and more ramen. Oh yeah, also about becoming the Hokage. I'm still wondering how I got here, not that I'm bothered. I'm just confused…

So now that I'm a part of this, will everything go as I've watched? Can I set some things right? Stopping Sasuke, for instance. Sure he became strong by going to Orochimaru, but he caused everyone so much grief. It all started since he met those 4 sound ninjas…If only I could kill those 4.

The surroundings suddenly had a lot of squealing, so I knew Sakura was introducing herself. Then, a cool deep voice spoke after her. Hm, Sasuke…I have to admit, I was a fan girl when I used to watch the program. But now, I'm disgusted that I ever was. I actually had a crush on _him?!_ Oh the shame of it!

"Oy, brownie are you deaf?" I was being poked in the shoulder repeatedly.

"Hey! Don't poke me, chicken ass!" I snapped at Sasuke. His eyes widened a bit at the insult.

"Oh, so I'm Akemi. My likes…uh…are drawing and writing. I dislike people who squeal repeatedly" I glanced at Sakura. "or have a major attitude." I glared at Sasuke.

"But I absolutely _hate." _ I spoke seriously and everyone's eyes turned to me. "people who break others' trust and don't care about their comrades." All of them were silent and Kakashi's eye held something which I likened to respect.

"My hobbies…nothing in particular. My dream for the future is to protect the people I love with my life." I said with a smile. That was one thing that I will always follow. Here I've found real friends and I won't lose them for sure.

"Well, that's all of us then!" Kakashi got up, breaking the silence. "We will have special training tomorrow."

Again I tuned myself out, knowing that the only important detail was to know what time to arrive. I smirked, thinking that I would eat a nice breakfast tomorrow while everyone would come with their stomachs growling.

After we left for our homes, I began to think. Could I improve my chakra skills again somehow? I knew that Sakura's chakra control was the best in the team. With what I've seen on T.V I could practice and better my control too.

I told Naruto to go on ahead and I would be along in some while. I shot off towards the river with the Uchiha and Kakashi sensei giving me suspicious looks. Sakura's high pitched squeal could be heard miles away "Bye Sasuke-kun!"

Ow, I rubbed my ears. That's going to take some time getting used to. I came to a stop at the bank and peered into the water. Hmm, doesn't seem too deep. Ok, now how was it? Withdraw all the chakra from my feet for me to walk on the water. I concentrated and felt the chakra flow like a liquid inside me. Once I was sure, I hesitantly put on foot on the water and then, the other. Then? Splash.

Spluttering furiously, I came up. Of course I wouldn't get it on the first try. That would make me a super ninja or something. Deciding to dry off first, I sat under a tree and closed my eyes, breathing evenly. This world felt so…beautiful.

Everywhere, I could feel life bursting out in the form of chakra. I smiled to myself, thinking that this feeling made me realize that I'm now the part of something much bigger than anything I've ever known.

Now, can I try for some aiming practice? Let's see now…I rummaged in the holster on my thigh and fished out five kunai and shuriken. After scratching a target into the tree bark, I held the kunai experimentally in my hand and flung it.

My jaw dropped when it sunk into the ground under the tree. "No way! It didn't even hit the damn tree!" I yelled to no one in particular and flung my arms into the air. Growling incoherently, I took another kunai and flung it again. "Not again!" and so it continued.

After an hour and several scratched trees later, I grinned triumphantly as I finally nailed one in the centre. As I stood there gloating, the shuriken innocently detached itself from the tree and plopped onto the ground, blinking in the sunlight at me.

"NOOOOO!" I gave a dramatic cry and sunk to my knees "You betrayed me! You were my one and only! And yet…!" I groaned and hit my head on the ground. That sounded more like a break up with a true love rather than a shuriken falling after a hard practice.

"Do you need help?" a voice came through.

I turned around to find a girl standing and looking at me curiously, her brown eyes amused and hair up in two buns. "Y-yes please." I gave a weak smile and got up.

"I'm Tenten."

"Nice to meet ya. I'm Akemi." I gave a wide grin and thought. _'Oh boy, this is gonna be good!'_

After a brutal training session (Who knew Tenten could be so strict?) I plopped down happily, literally looking like a pile of blue and brown mush. I had nailed more than 5 targets reasonably well in the centre. Giving a short laugh, I recalled that I had never been very good at throwing darts. I fared better in archery. She bid me goodbye, hoping to meet again and introduce me to her team.

Hopefully, this much should suffice for the test tomorrow.

* * *

**So...this should do for now? I hope the OC is not so perfect now, so that ppl won't say that she's Mary Sue ish.**

**Blu out!**


	5. That damn test

**Sorry I'm updating after so long *dodges shoes and tomatoes* *Sasuke runs after them, screaming "Don't throw TOMATOES!"* Ah...ok...**

**I've been busy with my school festival! I know! Excuses, excuses...if you wanted an update, why are you still reading this? Scroll down!**

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**THAT DAMN TEST…**

The first thing that made me suspicious was a giggle. I frowned and rolled over in my bed when I felt something tickle my cheek. Another giggle, then something tickled me again. I waved my hand in the front, trying to brush off whatever was tickling me. Then I realized – what is something that tickles and giggles at the same time?

"Choo!" I sneezed and shot up in my bed, spotting Naruto who stood beside my bed, giggling with a feather in his hand.

"Idiot!" I bonked him on the head and headed to the bathroom, while he whined about how hard I hit him. I smiled, that Naruto was like the brother I never had. Was something going to happen today?

I furrowed my brows, thinking, and the face of a silver haired Jounin passed my mind. Oh yeah! The bell test! I wonder what can I do since I already know what's going to happen? Naruto had already raced off towards the training grounds. Not to worry, since Kakashi sensei always arrives late.

I took my time and ate a bowl of ramen, knowing that the others would be starving. As I headed out, I passed a bunch of girls who were huddled suspiciously and were whispering pretty loudly. "Yes, we can do that…Sasuke-kun is usually at his house by 6pm."

On hearing Sasuke's name mentioned, I cocked my head curiously. Jumping soundlessly onto the tree nearby, I concealed my chakra and eavesdropped. They all seemed to be the fan girls from the academy.

"I call dibs on his boxers!" a blonde one said loudly, and I almost choked with laughter on trying to hold it in. They were planning to steal his clothes?! Oh god, this is priceless…

All the other girls groaned, but resigned to that fact. Another one called out "Fine, then his shorts are mine!" They began to squabble amongst each other and I had tears running down my face as I clutched my stomach with silent laughter. I can't hold it in anymore, I have to leave!

"Remember, we go in at 4. One hour should be enough." The blonde one, who seemed to be the leader, spoke.

Kicking off from the tree, I raced off towards the training grounds. On reaching, I collapsed near Naruto and laughed my head off. Sasuke and Naruto looked at me weirdly. Debating whether or not to tell Sasuke, I decided to let slip a small hint.

"Sasuke." He turned his head.

"You might want to go shopping for clothes soon." I managed to utter before dissolving into laughter again.

He gave me a confused look while Naruto looked back and forth between us. What made me laugh more was the fact that the leader was Ino Yamanaka.

"Sasuke-kun! Good morning!" Cried a shrill voice. I winced and rubbed my ears again. But I swallowed my annoyance and cried out in a fake cheery voice "Sakura! You know, Ino's far more ahead of you in getting Sasuke!"

Sakura immediately spun around with a dangerous expression. Wow, I didn't think she could be that scary…My face now held a wide grin as I said "Ino's making uh…secret plans, which I unfortunately didn't hear."

Sakura seemed to believe me and turned around again, looking out for Kakashi sensei. Naruto and Sasuke shot me suspicious looks as they didn't believe me. I mouthed to Naruto "I'll tell you later." He nodded and gave me a thumbs up.

I frequently had fits of laughter which made the others stare at me. I debated whether to tell Sasuke or not. Sure he was puffed up and arrogant but I wasn't spiteful. Hmm…maybe I should give him a warning.

At that moment, Kakashi decided to make his appearance. Naruto and Sakura yelled "YOU'RE LATE!" and he gave a sheepish grin, saying "Sorry…I got lost on the path of life."

"Yeah right." I snorted. "Mostly likely on the path of finding your alarm clock."

Naruto cackled like a hen while Sakura grinned widely. Sasuke smirked, satisfied that his sensei had been take down a peg.

"Ahem." Kakashi cleared his throat. "So, this will be a test for all of you." He fished out three bells from his pocket. Three? Oh well, I guess there are four people…

"Your job is to get these bells from me before noon. Anyone who doesn't, will be sent back to the academy." Kakashi placed an alarm clock on the rock behind him.

"But sensei! There are only three bells and there are four of us!" Sakura cried frantically.

"Exactly. So no matter what, someone will be sent back to the academy." Kakashi said with sadistic smile. I inched back a little, not really having seen this version of Kakashi. I shouldn't give him the pleasure of being feared like that.

So, I squared my shoulders and stood tall with a neutral expression. I inwardly smirked when his expression changed to a bit of confusion at my response. Then Kakashi continued, but I didn't pay any attention. Instead, I contemplated good hiding places where I wouldn't be discovered easily. Somewhere right below his nose…

Yes! I got a good idea! I'll just have to find a good hiding place and wait till Sasuke gets buried by the head hunter jutsu. Then I felt Naruto's chakra flare up and saw him charging towards Kakashi with a kunai. Of course, he simply dodged and turned the kunai towards Naruto's head. Now Sakura and Sasuke's expressions became wary as they finally saw a bit of his skill.

I got ready as Kakashi said "Ready? GO!" and I leapt away from the spot, hunting for a tall tree. Keeping an eye from above would be the best. I quickly climbed and sat on a reasonably high branch which allowed an overview of the field. I snorted with laughter as Naruto attacked Kakashi and ended up in the river. What was even the _use_ of telling him anything? Oh well, Naruto will be Naruto…

Wait, while he's dealing with Naruto, I can get Sasuke to work with me. I need to gather the strongest ally first. Tracking him with ease, I surprised him by lightly landing in the tree he was in. He gave a violent start and glared at me, hissing "_What are you doing?!"_

I ignored his glare and whispered "We can get the bells if we work together. This is the point of the whole test."

Sasuke scoffed and said "You'd only get in the way. I can do it on my own." With that, he leapt away. My mouth had fallen open. Just how much of a jerk can one person_ be?!_

I glared daggers at the spot where he hid now, hoping he would squirm under my glare. Anyways, I went off to find Sakura. As annoying she is, she's still my team mate (sigh!)

"Psst Sakura!"

Sakura nearly screamed out loud, but clamped a hand over her mouth. "What?!" she whispered fiercely.

"We need to work together to get the bells! It'll be easier!" I gave an encouraging smile, which she responded to with a haughty sniff.

"No thank you! I'd rather be with Sasuke-kun!" she replied snottily and ran off to find him.

Second time's the charm, eh? Note the sarcasm. I had that anime expression with a blue face as I wondered what on earth ever made me like these characters in the first place. Lovely situation I'm in right now…

When I turned to the front, my eyes widened when I saw what was coming up, so I quickly bit my collar and held onto a branch. Tears flowed out of my eyes as I refrained from laughing out loud at the sight of Naruto flying off because of Kakashi's Secret Hidden Leaf Technique: A thousand years of pain aka a really powerful butt poke.

Ah gosh…ok fun time is over. Oh wait, I started laughing silently once more as he fell into a trap and was hoisted into the air by a rope. Ok, now Kakashi's disappeared so he must have gone to Sakura. I can take this chance to free Naruto.

I carefully looked here and there but I couldn't feel sensei's chakra, so I cautiously went up to Naruto who was cursing loudly. He freed himself and yelled triumphantly, only to get caught again. I snickered and set about cutting his ropes.

Naruto plopped onto the ground and stared stupidly at me. "Why did you free me?"

I slapped my forehead and sighed "Because I'm your team mate, duh." I smiled and he grinned back. When I opened my mouth to ask him to work together, he ran off yelling "Kakashi sensei! Here I come!"

I was left gaping. He didn't even thank me…see if I help him next time! I huffed angrily but stopped short when a piercing scream rang through the field. Ok, that was my cue to hide again.

I almost fell asleep, but thankfully I woke up to the sound of a fireball being conjured. I had to admit, it was pretty impressive; I could feel the heat till the place I hid. I strained my eyes as the fireball travelled towards Kakashi, who simply stared back and put his hands together.

Sasuke looked around, bewildered as Kakashi was discovered to be gone. I smirked to myself as I heard Kakashi's voice "I'm where you least expect me." I was mentally gloating as I saw Sasuke yell and get pulled into the ground. As Kakashi gave him an ego bruising speech, I strained to hide my chakra and immediately performed the hand seals of my transformation jutsu.

I vanished and appeared directly above Kakashi and caught him off guard. His eye widened but he did a substitution jutsu at the last moment. "Damn it all! Where did he go now?!" I cursed, looking around, ignoring Sasuke who was staring wide eyed at me from his place in the ground.

Keeping an eye, I made a shadow clone and told her "Dig him out." The shadow clone nodded and proceeded to dig him out with a kunai. Sasuke said "What are you doing?! I don't need your help!" My shadow clone paused and looked at me. I gave him a withering look and replied icily "Fine. Stay there." I dispelled my clone and looked out for Kakashi.

Where is his chakra coming from? Come on, just a hint. There was a sudden arrival of chakra behind me and I whipped around with a kunai, only to be met with Kakashi's own.

"So." He began, pushing down on my kunai. I grunted a little, but stayed put. "I was right. You _are_ a chakra sensor."

This is _not_ good! I pushed back and jumped away, panting a little. He simply stood, looking at me with a neutral expression. No doubt, his Sharingan eye was open under the headband.

He wasn't going to make a move? Ok then, I'll go. I quickly whipped shuriken at him and groaned when they went entirely wide. "Noooo! Why?!" Kakashi raised his eyebrow while Sasuke scoffed from his spot.

"Should you really be scoffing Sasuke?" Kakashi stated nonchalantly. "You're the one in the ground after all." At that, the Uchiha scowled heavily. Real mature.

I finally lost patience and ran at him, delivering series of punches and kicks as I remembered fighting Iruka sensei. I jumped over him and swept my legs below to knock his feet out, but he jumped in the air. Knowing that he'd do that, I threw shuriken at him, which he countered with his own kunai.

Leaping after him, I made a shadow clone when his face was turned and attacked again. My shadow clone hid in the meanwhile from him, waiting for an opportunity to strike. He successfully evaded my attacks and managed to twist my arm back. I bit my lip to silence the gasp of pain threatening to escape my mouth. I nodded slightly and the next minute, Kakashi was attacked from behind by the shadow clone.

His grip left my arm and I winced; that was sure to bruise later. Just as he destroyed the clone, my hand lunged towards his holster which held the bells. Just as my fingers were about to close around one, he caught my arm and flung me away.

I gave a gasp as I flew, having felt the smooth surface of the bell within my fingers. I scowled and thought _'That was so close!'_

Kakashi looked seriously at me and the alarm rang just then. I sank to my knees in disappointment, ignoring the throbbing in my arm.

Sakura came by just then and froze on seeing Sasuke "AAAH! IT'S SASUKE'S DECAPITATED HEAD!" and she fell to the ground in a dead faint.

"And that's my team mate?" Sasuke muttered to himself.

So after 10 minutes, we sat in front of three stumps of wood, one of them having Naruto tied to it. I was about to give him a sympathetic look when I remembered how he rushed off without thanking me, so I turned away from him.

Kakashi said "Well, I have good news for you. None of you getting sent back to the academy."

"Yeeeaaahh! We did it!" Naruto yelled happily, in spite of being tied up.

"Yes, because you all are being dropped permanently as ninjas." Kakashi stated and Naruto's laughter stopped. He yelled out in indignation. "You should all quit, you're not worth becoming ninjas!"

Sasuke then got up and charged at him, only to be pinned down by sensei of course. "Did any of you even realize the whole point of this test?" Kakashi said angrily.

Everyone besides me gave him blank and worried looks. "Its team work." He gritted out like it was the most obvious thing. Sasuke eyes widened as he remembered what I had told him. He's probably cursing himself for not listening; serves him right, pompous ass…

"None of you realized that except Akemi! She tried to convince Sasuke, but he thought he was too good for her. Sakura only wanted to work with Sasuke and Naruto didn't even pay attention to her help." Kakashi glared at Naruto, who gulped nervously.

Damn straight. "She lasted longer than Sasuke and managed to touch one of the bells too, am I right?" Kakashi continued and looked at me. I merely nodded and went back to sulking as I was still annoyed about the fact that none of my team mates accepted my help. Sakura and Naruto watched with their mouths open.

"I'll give you another chance after lunch. But it will be harder this time. Also, no one will feed Naruto. That's his punishment for trying to eat without getting the bells." Kakashi got off Sasuke and Sakura leapt to him, shrieking "Sasuke-kun! Are you ok?!"

Sasuke simply ignored her and sat down beside me. I glared at him and shifted away, feeling his confusion at my blatant dislike for him. As soon as Kakashi disappeared, I wrenched open my lunch box and waved a bit of food in Naruto's face.

"Do you want this?" I asked and Naruto nodded vigorously, his eyes following the chopsticks hungrily. "You didn't even thank me for helping you." I deadpanned.

Naruto had the grace to look guilty and said "I'm sorry Akemi-chan…and thanks." He gave me a hesitant grin that always melted me. Ah, he was really a sweet guy.

I smiled and shoved the rice into his mouth. "You'll get it from Kakashi." Sasuke stated monotonously

"What's the use of trying to work as a team if our team mate is weak and hungry?" I stated and continued to shovel food into his mouth, since I wasn't really hungry.

Sasuke then held out his lunch box as well. "Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said, staring at him. The next moment, she held out her lunch box too. Naruto had tears welling up in his eyes.

Suddenly thunder rumbled and dark clouds covered the sky. Kakashi appeared menacingly and bellowed 'YOU GUYS!"

"Oh my god! Save me from this monstrosity!" I cried out dramatically and hugged Naruto and Sasuke.

I'm pretty sure I spoiled the effect of the entire thing. "You guys pass!" Kakashi said happily the next moment.

"Eeeeehhh?" Naruto's eyes had become the size of saucers.

"I'm sure he wasn't speaking a foreign language Naruto." I drawled and sat back.

"Yeah! I did it! I'm a ninja!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly.

"You." I turned to Sasuke. "Since you didn't appreciate my help or even apologize for acting all stuffy, I will not inform you of what misfortune will befall you this evening."

He raised his eyebrow and started to wonder what it could be. I cut off Naruto's ropes and said "Let's go home Naruto, I'll tell you what'll happen to Sasuke." I laughed evilly, making everyone stare at me.

* * *

"Oh wow! Seriously?! Bwahaha!" Naruto rolled off the couch, laughing helplessly. We were at home, and I had told him what I had heard. I grinned and said "Let's go Naruto! I wanna have a good laugh at him!"

Of course, any idea to show up Sasuke would appeal to him. He got up enthusiastically and followed me out when I stopped abruptly "So…where's his house?" I asked sheepishly. Naruto sighed and led the way.

We cautiously hid on the roof, watching as Sasuke opened his door and entered. Holding our breaths, we saw him go stiff and drop his keys. "WHAT IN THE WORLD?!" he bellowed and ran helter skelter, hunting for all his clothes which seemed to have mysteriously disappeared.

Naruto and I clutched each other, laughing silently and tears running down our faces. I motioned for him to hold onto to my legs while I hung upside down. Carefully, he lowered me till I was dangling outside the window. Grinning, I lifted the camera to my face and snapped a picture of Sasuke's bewildered face.

Unfortunately, the cameras here make a loud clicking sound which I was not aware of. A click resonated through the house and Sasuke turned to glare evilly at me. I laughed nervously and yelled "Naruto mayday! Plan B!"

He quickly pulled me up after hearing Sasuke bellow "AKEMI! GET BACK HERE!"

Naruto made 5 shadow clones to hold him off while we escaped successfully. Peeking back, I saw one of the clones trip Sasuke, making him land flat on his face.

Soon, we were at home, laughing our guts out. Yep, this was my team. I won't have it any other way.

* * *

**Ta da! Again! I need to think of some new ending dialogues...**

**Today's special guest is...Kakashi!**

**Kakashi: Eh? How did I get here?**

**Blu: I summoned you with my awesomeness! Now...hey! Where do you think you're off to?!**

**Kakashi: Oh sorry Blu, the new paperback of Icha Icha Paradise has come out! See you *poofs away***

**Blu: I hate that guy...T_T**


	6. Meeting the gang

**Hello everyone...*Dodges flying projectiles* I know! I know! I haven't updated for long! I had writer's block, damn it! Don't believe me? Too bad.**

**Anyhoo, what are you still glaring at page for? It's not like my face is here! Shoo! Go read the new chapter!**

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**MEETING THE GANG**

We were having a day off today, so everyone went about their own business. Kakashi was probably giggling and blushing like a school girl while reading his books, Sakura must be stalking Sasuke, who must have manage to evade her and must be getting some training done. Naruto…is snoring on the couch in front of me with Ninjutsu scrolls across his face.

I noted with a frown the state of my present clothes and sighed, after all I can't wear one set of clothing forever. I set off towards the Hokage tower to talk about money matters. "Hokage-sama?" I poked my head in his door.

The Hokage raised his head in midst of paperwork, surprised to see me. "Ohayo Hokage-sama! How's the paperwork?" I grinned. He raised an eyebrow.

"Did you come and disturb me only to ask that?" he asked dryly.

"Ah no! Of course not! Hehehe! Just wondering…how do I get money to buy clothes for myself?" I asked sheepishly, scratching my head.

"Oh don't worry about that. Orphans who are under 18 are paid for by the village and since you're living with Naruto, you can share with him." He smiled at me. I 'ooh' d and bounced away after bidding good bye. _'I must have seemed like an idiot to him…'_ I thought.

Shaking my head, I made my way to the market. Over there, who should I see but our very own dear Ice cube-chan? Well, I did tell him to go shopping for clothes soon…I snickered to myself at his furious expression as he stuffed t shirts into a bag.

I picked up two pairs of shorts, one blue and one black. Along with that, I got two t shirts and a jacket as well. Finally, I picked up a pair of ninja sandals and boots, along with a pair of gloves. Funnily enough, all this while Ice cube hadn't noticed me at all.

I snuck up behind him and said "I see you're following my advice."

He whipped around, glaring "If you had told me, none of this would have happened!" he hissed in anger.

"There there!" I patted his head condescendingly. "You shouldn't have acted stuck up. It is your fault!" I grinned and ran out as I felt him chasing me.

"Get back here!" he yelled.

"You think I'm an idiot?! Not gonna happen!" I turned around and stuck out my tongue, not looking in front. This resulted in a collision and next thing, I was sprawled on the road.

"Ow…sorry." I rubbed my butt and looked up to the unfortunate soul who I had sent flying.

"Watch where you're going idiot." A voice eerily similar to Sasuke's sneered.

"I said I'm sorry." I narrowed my eyes at Hyuuga Neji as he glared at me. "Do you want me to shine your shoes or something?" He was an unfortunate soul to meet me.

"Watch your mouth squirt. Don't spout big words for an outsider." He retorted and pushed past me.

Outsider? Really? That kinda hurt. I guess I really am not a part of Konoha. Angry nonetheless, I immediately tripped him with a wire. He got up furiously, marched up to me and caught my collar. "I don't care if you're a girl, but if you disrespect me once more-"

"You'll do what? Jyuuken me?" I snapped back and teleported out of his grip, appearing a few spaces away. I said menacingly "You watch your manners. And for the record, I'm not a _squirt._"

What I did not expect, was for him to swing around with a hand glowing with chakra. However, what really _shocked_ me, was that a hand stopped it before it hit my face. "Hn, don't lay a finger on my team mate Hyuuga." Sasuke stood with his hand blocking Neji's, an unusually furious look in his eyes.

I stood frozen till a familiar voice snapped me out "AKEMI-CHAN!" Naruto dashed towards me, but stopped short on seeing the scene. He spoke in an uncharacteristically serious voice "Sasuke teme, what's going on? Did Hyuuga try to harm Akemi-chan?"

Sasuke nodded and Naruto glared at Neji before growling "Listen up Hyuuga, don't lay a finger on her. She's my first friend in Konoha and I'll tear you apart if you do anything!" Neji and Sasuke were both surprised at that.

I felt so…happy. I had people here who actually cared for me. A smile spread across my face and I said quietly "Thank you guys."

"Anytime Akemi-chan!" Naruto grinned and Sasuke smirked at me and said "You'll hold back the team if you're injured." I guess that's his way of saying 'you're welcome'.

"I'm insulted. You actually think Hyuuga could lay a finger on me?" I smirked back and then addressed Neji.

"I have friends who'll protect me, an outsider." I glared at him with Naruto and Sasuke flanking me. Neji just muttered "Che" and turned away. But before he could walk away, an eye watering green ball poofed into existence.

"Aaaeeee!" I shrieked and flung my arms around Sasuke and Naruto's necks, nearly suffocating them.

"The youthful green beast of Konoha is here! Neji! What you did is not very youthful!" Gai yelled at his student, who had a vein throbbing in his temple. He turned to us and I clutched the boys tighter.

"Aaah! The youthful students of my eternal rival, Kakashi!" Gai proclaimed, flashing us with a gleaming smile. All of us cringed and looked at each other.

"Guys…I'm going green…" I whispered. Naruto and Sasuke snorted with laughter.

"I'm sorry for the trouble my student caused! We will be off now! Neji, you will run 1000 laps around Konoha!" Gai said and disappeared while Neji shook his head and walked away and turned a bit to look at me with confusion in his eyes.

"Guys…" I began hesitantly and turned towards them. They looked at me curiously as I looked down, which was odd, as I always look people in the eye while talking to them.

"Am I really…an outsider?"

Naruto and Sasuke eyes grew wide. "OF COURSE NOT AKEMI-CHAN!" Naruto yelled indignantly into my ear, making me flinch away.

Sasuke had a hint of a smile on his face as he registered my expression "Stop talking about such stupid things." He spoke in a voice softer than usual and ruffled my hair.

"Thanks for messing my hair up!" I called back irritably, trying to tidy my hair. He merely waved in response.

"Ne ne Akemi-chan! Let's go for ramen!"

"Ok! I'm hungry anyways…"

At Ichiraku's, we were snarfing down ramen, when we heard a familiar voice "Hey Naruto, you're here too?"

We turned around to see Shikamaru standing with Chouji. "Hey Shikamaru! Chouji!" Naruto called out, bits of noodle flying from his mouth.

I snickered at that and thrust a tissue in his face. "Sorry about that." I grinned at the two boys. They took their seats beside us. Shikamaru sat down beside me as Chouji wasted no time in ordering 3 bowls of ramen. "Soooo…" I dragged out the word and turned to Shikamaru "What has caught the interest of lazy genius today?"

I grinned as he gave me a skeptical look. "Lazy genius? That's a first…" he snorted and turned to the table.

"Where's Ino?"

"Stalking Sasuke or fighting with Sakura, what else?" Shikamaru replied carelessly, ordering a bowl for himself.

"That's expected." I said through a mouthful of ramen. Naruto and Chouji had started an eating competition, leaving us two the only ones initiating a conversation.

"Can we go somewhere else?" Shikamaru suggested, irritable after a splatter of gravy hit him in the face.

"Sure." I grinned as I finished my bowl. Yelling good bye to Naruto, I started walking with Shikamaru.

"So how are you doing so far?" he asked.

"Not bad…but my skills with shuriken and kunai suck. Tenten's helping me out thankfully…" I mumbled, disgruntled.

Suddenly, we stopped as a dark blue blur flew past us with Sakura and Ino running after him, both screaming "SASUKE-KUUUUUNN!"

"Wow…I actually feel sorry for him." I laughed. "I wonder what they see in him though."

"You're not into him?" Shikamaru asked, surprised.

I snorted "Of course not!"

"Nice to see that you're not an empty headed fan girl." He stated bluntly, making me laugh. "Anyways, I gotta go now. See you around." He waved lazily and walked off.

Ok, where to now? I could with some more kunai and shuriken practice. To Tenten it is!

I started jogging towards the training grounds and undoubtedly heard a familiar voice that confirmed it was their field. "YOSH! THIS IS THE POWER OF YOUTH!"

Giggling silently, I walked into the opening, waving to Tenten, who waved back. I narrowed my eyes slightly when I saw Neji sitting beside her. He gave me a hostile glare "What are you doing here?"

"It's not as if I've come to meet _you_." I snapped back.

"Oh! It is my eternal rival Kakashi's student!" Gai bounced into my view and backed away into Tenten.

"Er…hello sensei." I greeted awkwardly.

"So this is the youthful student you told us about, Gai sensei! She's the one with the amazing speed!" Lee landed next to him.

"Ah ha ha, my speed isn't all that amazing. It's nothing compared to you guys!" I waved my hands hastily, hoping that he wouldn't challenge me to a spar. "Anyways, I just came to ask Tenten for her help in training."

"Oh but we wanted to test your youth against us!" Lee cried, extremely disappointed.

"Next time, maybe." I said, trying to cheer him up.

"I shall take you up on that offer, YOSH!" Lee sped away with his sensei. I swear there is nothing weirder than them suddenly breaking out into passionate proclamations in the middle of a spar.

"LEE!"

"GAI SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI SENSEI!"

And then WHAM! A sunset appears out of nowhere. I watched with my mouth open as they hugged with the sunset background. Tenten began to laugh at my flabbergasted look while Neji gave a slight smirk.

"Seriously, where does that sunset come from?" I asked with a blank look. They shrugged.

"Let's get started with your training." Tenten beckoned me over to a target practice dummy and we began.

I saw from the corner of my eye that Neji gave us me a rather critical glare. I did the typical anime pull-down-your-eyelid-and-stick-your-tongue-out pose in retaliation. He merely turned away, snorting.

Grinning to myself, I charged with my kunai towards Tenten, yelling "Surprise attack!" Only to fall down flat on my face. Tenten, who had taken a defensive stance before, burst out laughing and helped me to my feet.

"Why did I become a ninja?" I mumbled angrily rubbing the dirt from my face.

"Precisely what I was about to ask." Neji spoke from his place.

Abruptly, a black look crossed my face and I flipped my wrist towards him, the kunai in my hand planting itself right next to his head in the tree's bark. As his eyes widened, I turned around and walked home after thanking Tenten for her time.

Fuming, I walked through the forest and stopped at one tree. I wonder if I can break it with my chakra? Here goes nothing…I gathered chakra in my foot and kicked the tree hard. The next moment, I hopped around, clutching my foot and cursing the tree out. "Fine! I don't have good chakra control! See if I care!" I yelled at the tree, not caring if anyone saw me and limped off towards Naruto's house.

I hadn't realized that a certain Hyuuga was laughing behind a tree.

* * *

As I limped home, I didn't expect to me assaulted by a small, white fur ball. "Ow?" I said to myself as I lay sprawled on the street with Akamaru licking the crap out of me.

"Where's you stupid owner, huh?" I plucked him off my face, relieved to hear Kiba's calls in the distance.

"Akamaru! Why the hell did you run away again?!" Kiba ran up and yelled at the white dog. Then, he turned to me "Hey, I'm sorry about that!"

"Have you found your dog?" an eerie but calm voice spoke from behind me.

"Gyah!" I leapt up, only to tumble over again. "Dude! Seriously!" I yelled at Shino, who merely stared at me.

"He's like a creeper, isn't he?" Kiba held out a hand, helping me up. "I'm Kiba Inazuka."

"K-Kiba-kun! Don't t-talk about S-Shino-kun like that!" a soft voice reprimanded him. "Hello, I'm Hinata Hyuuga." She introduced herself.

"Mr. Creeper there is Shino Aburame." Kiba said cheekily. Shino gave him an apathetic glare.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Akemi." I introduced myself, struggling to stand. Hinata seemed to notice that and she bent down immediately.

"You hurt your leg?" she asked and I nodded. She immediately whipped out some bandages and wrapped my leg deftly.

"Wow, um thanks." My face split into a grin and she smiled back shyly. "See you around then."

* * *

"Sasuke-kun! Don't run from us!" Ino smiled sweetly, giving Sasuke goose bumps as he wildly looked about for an escape.

"Yeah Sasuke-kun! Why won't you hang out with us?!" Sakura tried to look cute by pouting childishly.

Wow, really? I thought ninjas were smart. How can someone be so thickheaded that they can't take a hint like that? I shook my head as the girls advanced on Sasuke, who looked cornered like a rat.

"Should I? Or not?" I muttered to myself as I was perched on a fence overlooking the scene. I was about to leave him to his death, when he suddenly spotted me. Groaning inwardly when he waved out to me, I waved back and hopped off the fence. Hm, I wonder if I can go home hopping on one foot?

"Akemi! You're injured!" Sasuke ran up to me, pushing the girls aside. I gave him a weird look and said "No shit Sherlock." He scowled and I laughed "I'm just going home."

"Akemi-chan, what are you doing here?" Sakura demanded, fastening herself to Sasuke's arm.

"Nothing much, just returning from training. Oh and watching you guys corner Sasuke for the first time."

Ino and Sakura shared a brief, conspiratorial look that had me wondering how they managed to catch Sasuke in the first place. "I'll help you get home!" Sasuke retracted his arm and quickly scooped me up.

"Oy! Oy! Put me down Ice cube! I can get home fine by myself!" I protested as he lifted me with ease.

Sakura and Ino's faces were suddenly red and full of promising torture. "Help me out here!" Sasuke whispered fiercely in my ear and ran off before either of the girls could contradict him.

"You're desperate." I noted as he carried me.

He snorted and smirked a bit "Can't help it. It seems that every Uchiha had this problem."

"Even Itachi?" I mused to myself, immediately regretting it.

His face went hard and I could feel his grip tighten on me. I winced when his hand gripped my injured leg too hard. "Sorry." He said shortly.

"No, I'm sorry." I mumbled guiltily, rejoicing as Naruto's home came into view.

"AKEMI-CHAN! WHAT DID THE TEME DO TO YOU?!" A blonde blur tackled Sasuke, sweeping me gallantly from his arms.

"Dobe…" Sasuke said irritably and glared at Naruto who was holding me awkwardly. I leapt out of his arms and yelled triumphantly.

"HAH! You see? I didn't blush when you lifted me, because I'm not a MARY SUE! Hahaha ya-OW!" in the middle of my rant, I accidentally stepped on my bad foot and toppled over.

The two boys stared at me curiously as I had a disgruntled expression on my face. "I need some ramen…"

* * *

**I...need...INSPIRATION! The next chapter will include a peach villain, if you know what I mean! *wink! wink!***

**Till next time! Ja ne!**

**Blu out~!**


	7. Let's get this party started

**Yo amigos!**

**Sasuke: Hey Akemi, how did you know that the duster would fall on Kakashi's head?**

**Akemi: Ahahahaha! *superior laugh* Wouldn't you like to know?**

**Sasuke:...Now that I think of it, not really...**

**Akemi: -_-* Oy! M-matte! You really don't want to know?!**

**Sasuke: No.**

**Neji: You're acting kiddish again *rolls his eyes***

**Akemi: The heck? Where did you come from?**

**Neji: *deadpans* Magic...Blu called me.**

**Akemi: Ooh...I see...hey Blu! *looks above* Has this got to do anything with some poll you set up?**

**(Heavenly voice from above): Yes mortal, it is my doing! *thunder***

**All three of them: You're not God. (Akemi: Or Pein for that matter)**

**Blu: But I'm the author! Now shut up and accept it or else I'll pair you up with Rock Lee! Neji and Sasuke will be paired up with Ino and Sakura!**

***All three pale and run away***

**Blu: Hah! Challenge me again and see what happens! Anyways, back to the story.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED**

I was simply lying on my back on the roof of the building Naruto and I lived in, enjoying the sunrise. I don't know what got into my body to wake me up just before the crack of dawn, but the view is appreciated.

So, leaving a snoring whisker-face in his room, I headed to the roof and enjoyed the crisp, cold morning air. I was mainly reminiscing my past. Totally messed up life I had, my mom always on business trips and my dad doing the same, except in another corner of the world. Me? I had to get a part time job to stick up for myself. But dropping into the Naruto world was definitely the best thing that happened to me.

However, a few things still troubled me. The mission in the Land of Waves was coming near and I wondered if I could somehow reduce the damage done to our team? Maybe even save Zabuza and Haku from dying? They didn't deserve to die. To hell with keeping the story line intact.

Hearing a humongous yawn and a few grumbles from the window below me, I smiled and headed back to the house.

The past few days had been fun for me. I spent a lot of time with the other teams and found Hinata the best among them. There's something so sweet about her that automatically makes you want to protect her. Naruto's is truly an idiot for not noticing; hence I shall do something about it.

Tenten is like a firecracker. Always adventurous and quirky, something which I found extremely compatible with myself. Ino and Sakura I couldn't stand because of the fact that they were at each other's throats all the time and stalking Sasuke in the time remaining. Neji…was confusing. I had caught him staring at me a couple of times with a frustrated expression, like something about me annoyed him or something.

Lee and Gai always managed to creep me out. I had this nervous, fake grin on my face when I was around them that clearly said 'Please. Kill me now.' I always wondered how they said 'YOSH!' so many times in my sentence. The only word used more than that was 'youth' and its alternative forms.

Kiba was a lot like Naruto, only more brash and rough. A little crude, but he had a good heart. It was especially funny to see him trying to act the leader of their team and Shino would merely respond with a blank look. Kiba was too dense notice that Hinata gave him a smile that was meant to be sympathizing. Apparently with his lack of grey matter.

To say that Shino was quiet, is an understatement. I don't even feel like rambling in his presence. Sometimes, he starts to speak the weirdest things, like the time I choked on a piece of food. He immediately said "Good, you're quiet. Now listen to some things about me. My favorite foods are wild grass salad and winter melon. I dislike Tofu balls and any strong smelling food."

Finally I had recovered from my choking fit and stared hard at him, making him stop talking. Kiba stared at him weirdly, punched him and dragged me away.

"Naruto." I started poking the asleep ramen-smelling mass. That guy has so much ramen that he even smells of it all the time.

"Mmssphh." He swatted my hand away and buried his face into his pillow.

Sighing, I decided to use my practiced trick. "Naruto's asleep!" I called out in a loud voice. "That means I can steal all his ramen!" I gave an evil laugh at the end, to make it sound convincing and ran away with loud steps.

Sure enough, moments later he tackled me, yelling "Don't lay a finger in my ramen!"

"At least that got you up." I huffed under his weight and pushed him off. Leaving him to search for ramen, I headed outside and located Kakashi sensei.

I stopped as I thought about something. What if he's still sleeping? Maybe I can catch him with his mask off! Rejoicing at the thought, I sped in the direction of my sensei's house and crept in through the window.

Landing with a soft thump, I padded softly towards his bed where I could see a shape beneath the blankets and a head of silver poking out. Slowly, I reached towards the blanket, not realizing that his breathing had changed.

That was all I remembered before everything went fuzzy.

"Hey." Something poked me. I frowned and waved my arms. "Get up." I was poked again, this time in my ticklish spot. I giggled and turned over.

SASUKE

To see Akemi lying on a stone bench early in the morning surprised me, to say the very least. I poked her side to receive a giggle in return. Oh? She's ticklish? That gives me an idea. Think of all the possibilities.

I looked at her face and turned thoughtful. No one knew where she came from or what her origins are, but she still became a part of Konoha in no time. Her presence always soothes me, no matter how noisy she is. She always gives me a sense of reassurance.

Well, time to commence my plan. I took a deep breath and began tickling her mercilessly. Her eyes shot open and she laughed out helplessly, weakly trying to swat my hand away. "Stop…it! Uchiha!" she gasped between laughs and kicked out.

Ouch, that caught me in the stomach.

AKEMI

I was rudely awoken on being tickled out of the blue. Trying to avoid the culprit hand, I caught the sight of a smirking Uchiha and tried to yell out, but come out as a pathetic "Stop…it! Uchiha!"

I thrust out my leg and slugged him in the stomach. I grinned when I saw him wince and back away. "So, what are you doing here?" he asked, rubbing his stomach.

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. No, I haven't gone mute. It's just that I don't know how I got here. Speaking of which, "Erm, how did I get here?" I spoke sheepishly and he rolled his eyes.

"That's what I asked you…idiot." Sasuke smirked.

"Shut up. The last thing I remember was going to Kakashi sensei's house and creeping up on him and…" I trailed off as my eyes widened. Why that guy! Kakashi knocked me out with his Sharingan!

Sasuke was still looking at me expectantly when I stood up with my fists clenched, promising violence to a silver haired teacher. "C'mon Sasuke, I've got a sensei to kill." Cracking my knuckles, I stomped off menacingly towards Team 7's meeting place, not seeing the amused smirk on the Uchiha's face.

"SURPRISE ATTACK!" I yelled and launched myself at Kakashi, whose back was towards me. However, I scowled heavily when I found myself hugging a log.

"Ne Akemi-chan, why are you hugging a log? Have you turned into a tree-lover?" Naruto asked curiously.

"No idiot, she's trying to attack Kakashi sensei." Sasuke replied monotonously.

Naruto gave an 'ooohh' and nodded to himself. Sakura sniffed disdainfully "As if you could attack Kakashi sensei! You even yelled out your arrival!"

"That's my style, got a problem, pinky?" I growled menacingly at her and she subsided, hiding behind Sasuke.

Ok, now I can put my skills to action. I grinned and closed my eyes, feeling my chakra fan out in the area and search for the Jounin. Swiftly making the seals for the teleportation jutsu, I appeared behind him with a flying kick that he caught obviously.

He gave me a lazy look, the book poised in his hands (that infuriating book!). I flipped out of his grip and yelled "Why did you have to knock me out?!"

"Why did you have to sneak up on me?" he retorted and turned to his book when I stayed silent. "Anyways" he turned to the rest of the team. "We're reporting to the Hokage tower for another mission." Sasuke then turned to me and asked "So…why did you sneak up on him?"

I gave him a mischievous grin "Whatcha think?" and raised my left eyebrow. A tinge of red spread over his cheeks as his imagination ran wild and patted his back, laughing, with Sakura throwing me dirty looks all the way.

Ah yes, in case you're wondering about that lost pet search mission of the fire country lord's wife's cat, 'Tora', it was pretty interesting because our team never got the mission. How? Well, because of someone's divine intervention of course…Whose? Yours truly. (Jeez, I'm sounding like Shino now…)

_A hooded figure carefully scaled the building, hiding her chakra well. She got past the guards easily by posing as one of the guards. Shaking her head, she muttered to herself "All that takes is a Henge to fool them? Pathetic…"_

_"Mission room, mission room, ah this must be it." The soft voice whispered against the window pane as it slid open noiselessly. The figure went over to the D-ranked mission scrolls and began to scan through all of them. "Ah, hello Tora." She laughed quietly on reading a particular scroll. Fishing out a pen of her own, she carefully wrote in the details of the mission. _

_Mission Rank: D_

_Assigned Team:_

_Her pen hovered over the blank, pondering about the number she should write. "I kinda like Hinata and Kiba. Tenten's been nice to me even if Neji hasn't. Hm…oh well…sorry Shikamaru, Chouji and Asuma. I won't feel bad for Ino, though. I hope Tora gets a good swipe at her." The hooded figure chuckled and neatly penned the words 'TEAM 10' in the blank. Placing the scroll in the 'assigned' pile, the figure disappeared into the night, to return to her shared abode that smelt of ramen._

I grinned to myself, remembering my daring act. So yeah, at this moment Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji and Asuma are chasing Tora. I wonder what's taking them so long, though…

And so, we went to the familiar old tower, and stood behind the familiar door that had serious voices coming out from the other side.

"Now Team 7, your next duty is digging potatoes, shopping in the neighboring village, babysitting the elder's grandson and-" The Hokage was interrupted by our favorite whisker face, yelling "NO, NO, NO! NO THANK YOU!" and made the cross symbol with his arms, as if concluding a wrong answer in a quiz show.

"Denied, Hokage-sama." I spoke in a monotone and saw the rest of them fighting smiles. Naruto snorted with laughter, trying to muffle it with his hands.

"Yeah!" he burst out then. "We're tired of these D-ranked missions!"

"Idiot!" Iruka burst out. "Genin teams always start out with D-ranked missions!"

Cue long explanation about ninja ranks and what missions they do. Admitted that Naruto shouldn't have ignored it, but I can. So, I joined Naruto in choosing what ramen he should have.

"So, yesterday I had Miso ramen. What should I have today?" he stared at the ground thoughtfully.

"I'd like to try some beef ramen, frankly. I've been eating mostly chicken since I came here." I replied as thoughtfully.

Kakashi sweat dropped at us while Sasuke shook his head, muttering how he was surrounded by idiots. Sakura was torn between glaring disapprovingly at us and swooning at Sasuke's brooding face. I can almost hear her inner's thoughts _'Cha! He looks good in any pose!'_

"Hey! Are you even listening?!" the Hokage yelled and Iruka bonked Naruto on the head, as well as me for good measure.

"Oy!" I exclaimed and held my head while Naruto stood up and yelled "I'm a ninja now! I'm not a prankster anymore! I can handle these missions!"

The Hokage and Iruka sensei shared a smile between them while Kakashi was exasperated by thinking how he would be in trouble for this later. One thing I always find entertaining are Kakashi's expression. It's astonishing how a single eye can be capable of showing such a variety of emotions.

"So, you're not a prankster, but a former one." The Hokage mused and gave an indulgent smile. "Very well. I'll give you a C-ranked mission that involves the protection of an individual."

Naruto brightened "Alright! Who is it? A feudal lord? A princess?"

"An old drunkard?" I muttered low enough only for Sasuke and Kakashi to hear. The former gave me a weird look while the latter sighed at me.

"Calm down, I'm about to introduce him." The Hokage spoke and turned to the door "Hey, will you come in now?"

"Ta da!" I said loudly as Tazuna, the bridge builder staggered in and started to speak.

"What's this? They're all a bunch of brats. Especially the shortest one with the super stupid face. Hey, are you really a ninja?" Tazuna drawled, leaning against the door.

I kept a patronizing face as imaginary lines appeared, measuring our heights. I stood at an equal height with Sasuke and shook my head when Naruto looked around "Who's the shortest one with the stupid face?" When realization dawned upon him, his face went a curious shade of red. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Naruto tried to leap at Tazuna only to be held back by Kakashi.

"Oh great, we're supposed to protect this guy?" I drawled and found Tazuna frowning at me. "I mean, this guy thinks of us as brats when he's nothing but an old drunk geezer." I stared challengingly at the self-proclaimed super bridge builder. He glared at me for a moment, then laughed "You're a little spitfire, aren't you?"

I merely gave my answer "Whatcha think?"

After the introductions were over and done with, we packed and set off outside the village. Naruto bounded out of the gates, yelling "LET'S GO!"

I merely smiled to myself. This is where the real story begins.

* * *

**Thanks to all those who reviewed and followed and favorited me! I'm a happy cookie!**

**Blu out~!**


	8. Le Peach enters

**Firstly, I UPDATED! WOOT!**

**Secondly, you're all a bunch of asses. I put up a poll to decide the pairings and you guys don't vote! Don't come crying with reviews if you don't like the pairing later on!**

**Thirdly, I'm keeping the poll open till the chuunin exam arc. (On my profile, bozos.)**

**Fourthly, if you're going to the poll right now, don't. I updated, so be grateful and read it first and ****_then_**** vote! You got that?! I'm not taking bullshit anymore! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *hack! cough! hack!* Anyhooooo...just read, man.**

* * *

**LE PEACH ENTERS**

When Naruto began yelling at Tazuna to stop looking down at him, I glanced around nonchalantly and I barely saw two shadows perched on the tree before they vanished.

The mist ninjas were already here huh? I had kind of forgotten that they were tailing team 7 since they left the village. After Sakura started questioning Kakashi sensei, we got the famous Kakashi sensei's Nin Nin Ninja food for thought.

Whoever thought of that name? I have to remember to ask Kakashi about this later. I remembered most of the Kages. Of course, right now Sarutobi-san is the Hokage. Gaara's father would be the Kazekage. Oonoki is the Tsuchikage since he refuses to retire. A would be the Raikage (what kind of name is A? Seriously…they ran out of imagination. Or names. Or both.) The current Mizukage would be the Three Tails Jinchuuriki, Yagura (a hypocritical character who made the Hidden Mist village into the Village of the Bloody Mist).

I was still lost in thought about the Kages when Sakura and the rest doubted Hokage-sama. On the mention of foreign ninjas though, I saw Tazuna being overcome with an uneasy look which Sasuke noticed.

Heh, the old geezer calls us brats and he's feeling guilty? I'm touched.

I walked beside Kakashi as he spotted the puddle and spoke "Ne Kakashi sensei? You know what's so annoying about the rains? The fact that there are puddles everywhere." He looked sharply at me at that. "But would you look at this?" I added in a lower voice. "There are puddles here in summer as well." And glanced at the puddle.

He blinked his single eye to show his understanding, but at that same time telling me to stay quiet about it. I nodded and walked ahead to the rest.

My eyes were half lidded as I concentrated on the sounds behind me. I felt chakra come out of the puddle, heard a soft sound of water dripping and a low, metallic clank of chains.

The next moment, the chains had surrounded Kakashi and the mist ninjas spoke menacingly "One down."

Ignoring the cried of "KYAA! KAKASHI-SENSEI!" I performed the seals for my jutsu, appeared right in front of him and sunk my foot into the mist ninja's face, yelling "DYNAMIC ENTRY!"

Hey, someone has to be the comic relief.

"One down." I quoted the mist ninja and looked at the other with a feral grin. "One to go. Sasuke!" I called out and he seemed to snap out of his trance. Though he had an even expression, he was pretty much frozen and tensed.

As the ninja I kicked got up dazedly (wow, was my kick that hard? Awesome!), Sasuke stopped the other one from throwing his chain again by pinning it to the tree with a kunai like he did in the manga.

Sakura trembled and stood in front of Tazuna while Naruto still stood frozen. As the guy tried to yank out his chain, Sasuke perched onto the arm piece and gave him a sound kick to the jaw.

The mist ninja fell back with his chain broken. I walked up to the one that got up just now and grinned "Sweet dreams." Before hitting him on the head with the hilt of my kunai.

The remaining one charged towards Tazuna with his claw-thing brandished, scratching Naruto on the way. However, I threw a kunai at his foot, making him gasp in pain and delivered him straight into Kakashi's arms.

Sakura had an overjoyed expression while Naruto had a flabbergasted one. Sasuke merely snorted "Showoff…"

"The magic of Kawarimi." I grinned at Sasuke, who merely rolled his eyes.

Tazuna heaved a sigh of relief while Kakashi started to speak "Naruto, sorry for not helping right away. I got you injured. I didn't think you wouldn't be able to move. Anyways, good job Sasuke and Sakura too."

He turned to me and gave a flat stare "Please tell me you did not just copy Gai's dialogue."

I gave an impishly grin and saluted him "I specialize in comic relief. But I knocked one out, didn't I?"

Kakashi sighed and patted me on the head "True. Well done, on figuring it out as well." I received a masked smile and grinned.

"Hey." Sasuke spoke to Naruto with a smirk "You alright, Mr. Scaredy cat?" Naruto went purple and almost burst out, but Kakashi intervened "Save it for later, Naruto. Their claws are soaked in poison, we have remove it soon." He referred to the wound on Naruto's hand.

When Kakashi addressed Tazuna, the bridge builder almost spluttered with nervousness. "I need to talk to you, Tazuna-san."

"You figured it out?" Sasuke whispered to me. I nodded. "How?" he frowned and asked.

"Sensei will explain in a few minutes." I said and pointed to Kakashi approaching the two mist ninjas.

"These ninjas are from the Hidden Mist. Their specialty is to keep fighting, no matter what." Kakashi spoke.

"How did you know?" one of the ninjas rasped out.

"A puddle doesn't exist when it hasn't rained for ages." Kakashi drawled out. "Also, my student noticed as well because she's a chakra sensor." He placed a hand on my head. I grinned and gave a peace sign to the mist ninjas.

Then I turned to sensei with a serious look "They've been following us since we left the village." Kakashi did an almost non visible double take at that. Guess he didn't know about that one. He looked at me seriously and nodded to himself.

"Anyways" he spoke loudly, catching the others' attention. "This has become a B-rank mission. I'm sure you have your reasons, Tazuna-san. But it becomes problematic for us as we're performing outside our duties."

"We can't go on any further! Let's quit, and besides, we need to get medicine for Naruto's wound." Sakura said, her knees knocking in nervousness.

Kakashi scratched his head thoughtfully "This might be too much…" I could see Naruto seething in anger and knew what was going to come next. But instead, I drawled out lazily

"Really sensei? You're gonna leave this old man by himself? As irritating this drunkard might be, we can't just leave a person to die."

Kakashi's eye swiveled to me and I stared right back. His gaze was calculating, thoughtful even. I could feel Sasuke's gaze boring into my back while Sakura burst out "Are you crazy?! We might get killed!"

"Would rather have someone else's blood on your hands?" I replied softly. Kakashi closed his eyes and bowed his head while Sasuke clenched his fist. Naruto stared into space with a kunai poised above his wound.

Everybody gasped as Naruto suddenly stabbed the kunai into his wound, spattering blood all over. I could almost hear his painful thoughts as the blood dribbled down his arm. I merely looked beyond, wondering what was going on through the other's minds.

"Naruto! What are you doing?!" Sakura shrieked. Way to ruin the serious mood, pinky.

"With this kunai…" Naruto mumbled. "With this kunai, I'll protect the old man. We're continuing this mission! Like Akemi-chan said, I won't have anybody's blood on my hands!"

I smiled and patted his arm. "Ah Naruto…" He looked at me, his hand still skewered by the kunai. "Well, sensei? Do you want to tell him?"

He looked in confusion at Kakashi, who merely shook his head and sighed. "Naruto, it's good that you're releasing the poison, but anymore…" his eye curved into a smiley one. "you'll die from lack of blood."

I snorted with laughter as Naruto started to flail around "I can't die from something like this!"

"Stay still you big goof." I snickered and held his arm still while Kakashi examined it.

"What were you thinking Naruto?! Are you a masochist or something?" Sakura stated snottily, flipping her hair.

I merely stared her down "There's a difference between masochism and courage. Don't you know English grammar?"

Sakura spluttered in anger while Sasuke turned his face to hide a smirk. I saw Kakashi looking with realization at Naruto's wound. "Chill, you'll be fine." I clapped Naruto's back after seeing his freaked-out expression. I honestly wanted to laugh right now.

However, my laughter faded as I realized that right now, Gato was probably talking with the Hidden Mist's S-class missing nin. I could only hope that everything would be ok further on.

The fact that I had knowledge of all that was about to happen, I was especially worried as to what would happen if I interfered. They manage fine by themselves, so should I pretend to be knocked out or something? No, that'll make me feel like a coward.

I felt a slight touch on my shoulder. Looking up, I saw Sasuke brush past me as we started walking again. He glanced back briefly, blinking slowly at me as if to ask me what's wrong. I merely smiled and shook my head, catching up with the others. Whatever comes my way, I'll face it head on.

* * *

As we departed from land, I couldn't help but look around me as the thick mist completely enveloped us. I couldn't see two feet in front of me. But due to certain characteristics, I could thankfully, differentiate between my team mates.

A spiky head in front bobbed and fidgeted continuously and I wondered why Naruto was so annoyingly silly and obvious at times. It was endearing, yes, but at times it gets exasperating. A very distinctive shape of a chicken's backside sat in front of me. I snickered to myself as I thought of it. Also, who could miss that eye-watering shade of pink? That's a dead giveaway for a ninja. Is that why she became a medic-nin later on, because they don't have much field work? Huh, I never liked pink anyways…

"Wow! It's huge!" Naruto said loudly on spotting the bridge.

The motorman immediately hissed "Quiet! Why do you think we're hiding in the mist and not using the engine?!"

Naruto immediately clapped his hands to his mouth. I rolled my eyes at his obliviousness. Tazuna then revealed about Gato, what he did and why he was after his life. Then, he whipped out the guilt card and talked about his grandson missing him and his daughter hating Konoha ninjas forever.

I have to say, I laughed hard at Kakashi's expression. No heard me, thanks to the fact that I buried my face into the closest bag I saw. "Are you sniffing my bag by any chance?" Sasuke said dryly.

I looked up with an amused glint in my eye and grinned "Whatcha think?" Though I was surprised when he hastily turned away, his cheeks slightly pink. Now what was he thinking? I'm not sure I want to know…

Soon, we got off the boat and Kakashi had a woebegone look, no doubt guessing that the next round of ninjas to attack would be Jounin level and not Chuunin. I walked next to him and patted his arm "Chill sensei, we're not chopped liver. We'll fight."

Kakashi seemed to have a relieved and indulgent look, smiling at me beneath his mask. I turned to the front and sighed as I saw Naruto hunting for any intruders. Alertness was good, hyper-alertness just puts others on the edge.

I quickly jumped out of the way of his shuriken sailing into the trees. I scowled when he struck a cool pose, saying "Oh, it's only a rat." I jabbed his side and scolded "Do I look like a rat? You nearly got me, ass."

He gave me an apologetic look while Kakashi advised Naruto not to throw the shuriken about recklessly in a bleak voice. Tazuna yelled at Naruto, who paid no heed, pretending that there was a shadow ahead.

However, when Naruto nailed the poor rabbit, I became alert at once. Ignoring the urge to laugh at Naruto cuddling the rabbit, I let my chakra fan out in the area. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kakashi look around warily, realizing the purpose of the rabbit.

I was standing next to Kakashi sensei and abruptly, I glared at the exact spot where Zabuza was hiding. "Sensei…" I muttered low enough for him to hear, signaling that I had found Zabuza's hiding spot.

His eyes widened slightly and he yelled "Everyone, get down!"

I threw myself sideways, watching as Zabuza's giant sword spun across the spot we were standing earlier and was embedded into the tree. I felt my nerves tingling with anticipation as I stood up, taking in the appearance of the newcomer.

He was exactly how I remembered him in the show. Zabuza looked at us backwards, wearing his thin-striped pants and camouflage-patterned arm and leg warmers. His eyes stared at us hauntingly, betraying no expression while the rest of his face was covered with bandages. The slashed head band of the Hidden Mist was tied around his head.

"Well, well...if it isn't the Hidden Mist's missing nin, Momochi Zabuza-kun." Kakashi mused in an uninterested voice. Why did he call him Zabuza-_kun_? I briefly turned worried as Naruto made to rush forward, but Kakashi stopped him. "Everyone get back. This one's on a whole new level."

Everyone look at Zabuza with fear, worry, anticipation and a lot more. All eyes turned to Kakashi when he said "It will be a little tough, unless I do this…" and his hand reached towards his head band, preparing to pull it up.

Everything seemed to still just then, but only for me. For a brief moment, a thought flashed through my mind _'Why am I here? Why should me being here change anything? Am I supposed to change anything or let it be?'_

I was overcome by an overwhelming feeling of uncertainty. What would happen here on? But then, I realized that all this was meant to happen ever since I created that crater in the lands of Konoha.

* * *

**Howzat! I've got a few chapters up my sleeve now! *diabolical laugh* VOTE! OR BE HAPPY WITH MY PAIRING!**


	9. What happens in the studio

**It's omake time! Firstly, thanks to everyone for your lovely reviews!**

**TimeOwl: Thanks so much! Your review made me puff up with pride like a, like a...giant...puffy thingy.**

**mg4of6: *stands menacingly with a rolled up newspaper* You better have voted! *evil laugh***

**StarTrail: I have watched them. I agree, it's frickin hilarious! When I first watched it, I was like 'Dude..wth?'**

**Himeno Kazehito: Thank you for reviewing consistingly! I noticed you! *hands you a giant chocolate chip cookie with a solemnn expression***

**CatsAreMyJoy: You better not fall! How will you read and review then, huh?!**

* * *

**Behind the scenes footage! Part 1**

* * *

Everyone look at Zabuza with fear, worry, anticipation and a lot more. All eyes turned to Kakashi when he said "It will be a little tough, unless I do this…" and his hand reached towards his head band, preparing to pull it up.

Everything seemed to still just then, but only for me. For a brief moment, a thought flashed through my mind _'Why am I here? Why should me being here change anything? Am I supposed to change anything or let it be?'_

I was overcome by an overwhelming feeling of uncertainty. What would happen here on?

**Akemi: **NICE COW LEG WARMERS! Wait...was that in the script?

**Zabuza:...**I don't have cow leg warmers...

**Director Blu:** WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?! CUT! Alright you suckers, who changed her script?

**Akemi:**...Director-sama...my script says 'Blu was here'

**Zabuza:** Are my leg warmers really like that?

**Director** Blu: *laughs nervously* Oh really? I guess I forgot to change it back...No Zabuza, your leg warmers are fine. If you have complaints, take it up with Kishimoto. Let's continue! ACTION!

* * *

******Behind the scenes footage! Part** 2

* * *

**Ino: **Sasuke-kun! Don't run from us!

**Sakura: **Sasuke-kun! Why won't you hang out with us?!

**Sasuke:**...Alright, that's it! KATON GOUKYAKYOU NO JUTSU! *

**Akemi:** Whooo! Go Sasuke! You did something good for the first time!

**Director Blu:** CUT! As happy as I am, who's going to get more Sakura and Ino actors? *Sighhh* DEIDARA!

**Deidara:** What is it Director-sama, hm?

**Director Blu**: Go get some more Sakura and Ino actors. Get fire-proof ones this time.

**Deidara:** I ain't going, hm.

**Director Blu:** You'll do it, or else I won't let you debut in the Shippuden sequel.

**Deidara:** *Chibi tears* You...won't? *sniff*

**Director Blu: **Aw crap...I'll give you Bakudan, ok?

**Deidara:** Ok! I'll get them, hm! You're the best, Director Blu!

**Director Blu:** *Blushes* Let's shoot the scenes without Sakura and Ino. WHAT ARE YOU ALL SMIRKING FOR HUH?! BACK TO WORK!

* * *

**********Behind the scenes footage! Part** 3

* * *

**Director Blu:** CUT! Ok good work everyone! Let's take a break for now!

(Cast members taking a break and chatting)

**Naruto:** Ne ne, Kakashi sensei...Aren't you going to show us your real face anytime sooner? *Slurps ramen*

**Akemi: **He's got a point, ya know. Sometime or the other, you will have to do it.

**Kakashi:** *scratches his head* Yare yare...you guys aren't going to leave me alone, are you?

**Team 7:** No, duh.

**Kakashi:** I guess...then I'll have to take it off.

**Naruto and Akemi:** WHAT?! YOU'RE ACTUALLY GONNA SHOW US?!

(Everybody in the studio becomes dead silent)

**Kakashi:** *nods and starts to pull down mask*

(Everybody's heartbeat: *thud thud!* *thud thud!*)

**Everyone:** NANIIII?! TOM CRUISE?!

**Tom Cruise:** Yes, Hatake Kakashi was just a disguise.

**Sakura and Ino:** KYAAA! KAWAII-SAN - WE MEAN CRUISE-SAN! PLEASE GIVE US YOUR AUTOGRAPH!

**Naruto, Akemi and Sasuke:** *faceplant on the ground*

**Naruto:** I can't believe I thought he was cool...

**Sasuke:** I can't believe I acknowledged his Sharingan abilities...

**Akemi:** I can't believe he managed to fool Kishimoto...

**Fan girls:** OMG! CRUISE-SAN! WE LOVED YOU IN THE MOVIE 'THE LAST SAMURAI!'

**Tom Cruise:** Thank you girls...it made me feel closer to Japan. *Flips hair in a superstar style*

**Fan girls**: KYAA! *faint*

**Director Blu:** ...The hell? I don't believe this...*leaves with a huge sweat drop*

**Tom Cruise:** *approaches Team 7* Now students, am I still your sensei? *smirks*

**Sakura:** OF COURSE, CRUISE SENSEI!

**Inner Sakura:** CHA! His name sounds good with 'sensei'!

**Naruto:** Yeah...so...Can you do that Mission Impossible move? Hanging from the ceiling and all that stuff?

**Tom Cruise:** Of course *Falls from the ceiling with cables attached, then stops at the last moment*

**Naruto:** THAT WAS AWESOME, DATTEBAYO!

**Sasuke:** Is that Lamborghini outside yours?

**Tom Cruise:** Who else could it belong to *superior smirk*

**Sasuke:** Fine...*reluctant look* you have my respect...

**Akemi:** *gasp!* Sasuke! Naruto! How could you?! I'm going to consult Director Blu! *leaves with a thundercloud overhead*

(Few hours later, Tom Cruise is still posing for photographs. Director Blu enters with Akemi and another person.)

**Director Blu:** I'm really sorry for having you come here when its not even close to your screen time, Itachi, but I can't continue shooting with Tom Cruise as Team 7's sensei!

**Itachi:** It's fine, Blu. Where's the guy now?

**Akemi:** *points* There, Itachi-san. Bust him.

(Itachi walks upto Tom Cruise with a flat expression. Fan girls, of course, make way for him)

**Itachi:** *stares into Tom Cruise's face with the Sharingan activated*

**Tom Cruise:** C-can I help you? Do you...want an autograph?

**Itachi:** *Holds up hand seal* Kai!

(Tom Cruise poofs away, leaving in his place...)

**Everyone:** KAKASHI SENSEI?!

**Kakashi:** *laughs nervously* Hello everyone...I see Itachi saw through my Genjutsu...

**Fan girls:** WHAT?! *collective furious screaming* GET HIM!

**Kakashi:** *Runs for the hills* WAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! STUDENTS! HELP ME!

**Naruto and Sasuke:** You're on your own, sensei.

**Akemi:** Hah! Good thing Director-sama brought Itachi! Kakashi sensei got OWNED! You're the best, Blu-sama!

**Director Blu:** *nods wisely* I thought something was wrong...so I got Itachi! The only Genjutsu expert...since Kurenai is on a date with Asuma.

**Itachi:** I'm a second choice? *eyes grow beseechingly wide*

**Director Blu:** *sweat drop* O-Oy! I'm sorry! You're not!

**Akemi:** ...but the Director is powerless against a handsome guy's chibi sad look...*Sweat drop*

**Director Blu:** Here's your dango, Itachi-kun! Please don't make that face! Deidara bribed me into treating him Bakudan with that...*grumbles* Anyways! Get back to shooting!

**Naruto:** Ne ne, Director-chan, how will Kakashi sensei shoot in his state?

**Kakashi sensei:** *K.O d*

**Director Blu:** ...I'M BURNING YOUR ICHA ICHA BOOKS!

**Kakashi:** NOOOOO! I'M AWAKE! LET'S SHOOT!

**Director Blu:** I'm so smart...*smirks* Ok! Lights! Naruto! Stop eating ramen! Camera! Ino! Sakura! That's enough of make up already! AC- Sasuke, why are you in your emo corner with...Neji?

**Neji and Sasuke:** *Chibi tears* Akemi didn't pay us any attention!

**Akemi:** *sweat drops* How did I get dragged into this...?

**Director Blu:** GET YOUR BUTTS MOVING! Lights! Camera! AAAAANNND ACTION!

* * *

**So, how was it? Don't worry, I have chapters. It's not just a filler. Read 'n' review! And favorite! And follow! And goodbye till next time!**

**Director Blu~**


	10. Shit just got serious

**UPDAAAAAAAATTEE! Yay! In response to a review, no, I won't leave you guys hanging! This story is my pride, my joy! *sniff* happy tears!**

**Ok, please ignore that and read.**

**I don't own Naruto...I forget disclaimers most of the time.**

* * *

**SHIT JUST GOT SERIOUS**

"You appear to be Sharingan Kakashi…" Zabuza started to speak in a rough, scratchy voice. I closed my eyes half-way, listening carefully as his voice sounded like someone who had been fighting for years. There was raw instinct and brutality, but a kind of resigned tone to it at the same time. "Sorry, but…the old man's mine."

I could feel Tazuna's fear peak behind me. Standing next to Kakashi, I was able to sense the tension running through him and his hand tightened slightly over the headband, though I don't think anyone else noticed.

Naruto had a confused look, probably wondering what the Sharingan was. Sakura looked the same, while Sasuke's eyes were wide as he heard his clan's bloodline limit in his sensei's title. My eyes flickered to him as he spoke "Surround and protect Tazuna-san. Do not enter the fight. That's the team work here."

Can I do something here? But as soon as I looked into Zabuza's eyes, I realized where I stood. Unadulterated fear coursed through my veins as I gazed into the cold eyes of the killer. 'No, I can't be scared now. I can do this.' With those thoughts, I exhaled slowly and let my chakra billow out.

I could see Zabuza frown slightly as I stared back with a determined gaze. No way are you going to scare me again, buddy. "Zabuza first…" Kakashi spoke as he lifted the headband. "Fight me." 'Finally! It takes almost a whole manga chapter to just lift that?!' I yelled in my mind, almost sweat dropping comically.

But unfortunately, when I looked at Naruto, I accidently let slip a small snort, which I hurriedly turned into a cough. His confused, goofy expression almost set me off. Kakashi's Sharingan eye swiveled to me exasperatedly and I gave him a sheepish look.

"Ah…I already get to see the famous Sharingan. I'm honored." Zabuza drawled. His powerful chakra was flickering all over the place, already giving me an idea of his strength.

Finally Naruto burst out "Sharingan! Sharingan! What the hell is that?!"

"Sharingan…" Sasuke began and everyone turned to him, besides me. I could sense something else and it nagged me at the back of my mind, trying to remember. He soon finished the explanation with "But that's not the only ability that the Sharingan has."

"He he, exactly…That's not all." Zabuza began, his voice taking on a creepier edge. "What's even scarier is…that you can copy your opponent's techniques once you see them."

Everyone was surprised, besides me, Kakashi and Sasuke. Meanwhile, I was having an inner battle. 'What can I do to participate? Should I prevent Kakashi from being captured in the water sphere? But how will I do that?! I'm a Genin level ninja against an S-class missing nin! Ugh! Think, think!'

Another chakra signature hit me like a slap to the face. Wildly looking about, I tried to pinpoint the location of the other signature while Zabuza explained his bingo book information on Kakashi.

The two veteran ninjas noticed my preoccupation and glanced at me. I had a frantic expression as I realized 'What the heck! Haku's here already?! So he was watching all along?! What do I do?'

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, silently asking me what's wrong. Sasuke was looking at me as well. Hesitantly, I went on my tiptoes and whispered in Kakashi's ear "There's someone else here as well. But he won't attack immediately. I don't know if he's hostile." I lied about the last part as I had separate plans for Haku. Alone.

Kakashi nodded and focused on Zabuza, who cast me a perplexed look. Between his mulling over Kakashi's Sharingan, Sasuke's hand touched my back slightly, asking what I relayed to Kakashi. I shook my head and looked to the front.

"Now, let's end all the talking. I have to kill that old man." Zabuza perched on the tree branch. "But it seems I must beat you first, Kakashi." Suddenly, he disappeared from the branch and appeared on the water. He began releasing a high amount of chakra as he muttered his jutsu "Ninpou…Hidden mist no jutsu."

Everyone started to panic as he disappeared. "He's gone!" Sakura exclaimed. "Thank you, Miss Obvious!" I snapped and tried to locate him.

I felt Sakura chakra turn hostile against me, but I paid no attention as Kakashi said "He'll come after me first. Momochi Zabuza…as a member of the hidden mist…he was known as an expert in silent killing." Team 7 gulped anxiously as Kakashi continued "You don't even noticed until you're already dead. It's not like I can use the Sharingan perfectly. You guys, be careful."

As the mist got thicker, Zabuza's eerie voice travelled through "8 choices…Liver, lungs, spine, clevical vein, neck vein, brain, kidneys, heart. Which one should I go after?"

I opened my eyes and smirked confidently "Dude, that's gross. You should have been a surgeon." Everyone turned to me in shock as I lazily fingered a kunai. Quick as lightening, I flicked it into the mist, which was accompanied by a hiss.

"You girl…you can sense me…" his voice floated out.

"You're not much of an S-class missing nin if a Genin like me can find you." I grinned at Kakashi, who seemed to have something akin to pride in his eyes.

"Akemi, I need you to be my eyes here. The Sharingan, it seems, isn't as good as your chakra sensing skills" Kakashi spoke, gesturing me to stand beside him.

"Ah…so the girl is a chakra sensor. You have a skilled one with you, Kakashi." Zabuza laughed. I slapped my forehead. Nice one, Kakashi. Now he knows what I can do!

My attention was diverted as Kakashi made a hand sign. Immediately realizing the jutsu, I turned to Sasuke, who was on the verge of passing out. As he raised the kunai, I gave him a sound smack "Baka! What happened to the Ice cube-chan I know?!"

Startled, he looked up at me with wide eyes and Kakashi spoke "Don't worry Sasuke. I'll protect you guys even if it kills me. Thanks for bringing him to his senses, albeit using an odd method, Akemi."

"You got it, sensei." I smirked and turned when a hand tugged on my sleeve.

"Thank you…but why?" Sasuke asked. I merely grinned and whispered "Whatcha think?" He smiled back slightly and nodded. My eyes flicked to the deeper part of the mist, where the real Kakashi was hiding and blinked slowly, letting him know that I knew what was happening.

"I don't let…my comrades die." Kakashi's clone in front of us smiled and spoke. Then, Zabuza's voice rang out "WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!"

But as soon as Kakashi had stopped speaking, I turned around and threw a kunai straight in the middle of team 7's formation. Zabuza's clone, who had just formed there, burst into water as my kunai sunk into its head.

As I had thrown the kunai, I had yelled out to the Kakashi clone "Another one!" and saw the water clone flit over to Zabuza, who tried to attack and slashed at Kakashi, only for him to fall into a puddle of water. Zabuza's eyes widened as he realized that Kakashi had copied his Water clone jutsu, that too in the mist. "Don't move. It's over." The real Kakashi appeared behind Zabuza, holding a kunai to his neck.

Zabuza smirked and said "Hehe…very good. But you won't defeat me with your monkey-like imitations. At that time, you had already copied my jutsu and made your clones say those words." He referred to earlier. "…to attract my attention, while the real you stayed in the mist and watched. Nice plan. Looking at the moves the girl did, she seemed to be aware of your plan. When did you tell her about it?"

Zabuza's gaze turned to me and I stared back impassively, a hint of a smirk forming on my lips. "I didn't. She figured it out." Kakashi spoke, bragging a little.

"Her skills must be good if she sensed my clone arriving before time…" Zabuza pondered, muttering to himself. But before he could say anything, I flung another kunai at Zabuza's head.

Kakashi stepped back in surprise as he burst into water and using my teleportation jutsu, I appeared behind Kakashi and blocked the real Zabuza's blow as he tried to catch Kakashi unawares.

"That one was a clone too!" Naruto exclaimed and pointed.

However, my puny kunai had no chance against Zabuza's sword bearing down upon me, so Kakashi pulled me out of harm's way and dodged the gigantic sword.

"Good one." Kakashi muttered low and pulled me up. I exhaled tiredly and gave a thumbs-up. But before I could turn back my attention to Zabuza, his leg came up and kicked Kakashi soundly. Unfortunately, I was standing behind Kakashi and he knocked into me, therefore sending us both into the river.

"SENSEI!" Naruto yelled while at the same time, Sasuke yelled "AKEMI!"

Kakashi pulled me up along with him, and I spat out a fountain of water, cursing in between "Darn that stupid peach…" I coughed and caught Kakashi staring at me with an odd expression.

"Remind me why I took you in my team…" he sighed.

My eyes widened as I remembered something and quickly threw out Kakashi from the water as it began to feel heavy. "Heh fool…Water prison no jutsu!" Zabuza appeared behind us as I felt myself get surrounded by a dome of water.

Everyone gasped as they saw the jutsu trap me. Oh don't worry guys, I'm surprised as well. HOW THE HECK COULD I LET SOMETHING LIKE THIS HAPPEN?!

"Well, I planned to catch Kakashi, but you'll do as well, little girl." Zabuza sneered, holding one hand inside the water prison.

'LITTLE GIRL?!' I tried to shout, but it only came out as angry bubbles. He seemed amused at my anger.

"Oh no…Akemi!" Naruto ran towards us, but was stopped by Kakashi as Zabuza's water clone popped out.

"Now that this brat is useless, I'll deal with you Kakashi." Zabuza must have smiled creepily because his bandages stretched over his mouth.

"Sensei! Handle the clone! You three! Take Tazuna and run!" I shouted through the water dome, a few bubbles escaping as well.

"But-but Akemi! We can't leave you here!" Naruto yelled. He flew back as Zabuza's clone kicked him hard.

"Hehe…wearing those headbands and acting like ninja. A real ninja is someone who has survived various brushes with death." Zabuza's clone snickered and faced off with Kakashi, who was trying to get close enough to dispel the water prison.

Sasuke flipped out his kunai and said "Sakura, stay with Tazuna-san." And started running towards me, when another, god darn, clone popped up and blocked Sasuke's path.

I let out an audible growl with a few bubbles as accompaniment. I didn't feel so badass anymore. Grunting slightly, I found that I could move my arms slightly. As luck would have it, my hand weren't as far from each other as I expected.

Sasuke was thrown back by Zabuza's clone and Kakashi rushed to his aid. "Sasuke! Kakashi sensei!" I called out and once I had their attention, I quickly mouthed the words 'Keep him busy'.

At first they were confused, but as I managed to bring my hands together, understanding dawned upon them and they nodded slightly. I was ready; all I had to do was to wait for Naruto bright idea. Everyone was distracted as Naruto charged at Zabuza's clone and Kakashi yelled "No! Don't!"

Everybody winced as he went flying back on Zabuza's attack. I became briefly irritated as Sakura began shouting "What were you thinking?! We genin have no chance against him! What are you doing, attacking him all by yourself?!"

She stopped talking as she saw the head band clutched in Naruto's hands as he got up. The next lines, however, make me choke with laughter.

"Hey you eyebrow-less freak…" Naruto grit out, not noticing the vein popping out on Zabuza's temple. Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura merely gave him blank looks, wondering what he was doing. "Put this in your handbook. The man who will one day become Hokage…" Naruto tied the headband firmly and yelled triumphantly "Leaf village ninja…UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

I smiled indulgingly at that declaration as everyone had surprised expressions. Fired up, Naruto spoke up "Sasuke listen!"

"What is it?"

"I have a plan."

"Pft…Team work from you?" Sasuke tried to keep the surprise out of his tone.

"Now…Let's get wild!" Naruto gave a cool pose and a grin that belonged to the protagonist of a series…which he was.

"A lot of arrogance but…do you stand a chance?" Zabuza asked rhetorically. Suddenly, Zabuza's clone was engaged in a furious fight with Kakashi. Sasuke jumped back next to Naruto and nodded to him. Kakashi shouted quickly "What are you doing?! Run away! Our duty is to protect Tazuna-san! Did you forget that?!" due to his momentary distraction, Zabuza swung his sword and caught Kakashi badly with it.

A mute scream left my mouth as I saw Kakashi flop to the ground with a huge gash at his side. "KAKASHI SENSEI!" all of us shouted together. Naruto looked downright pissed while Sasuke glared fiercely. A whimper left Sakura as she ran to his side. "Sensei!" tears ran down her scared face as she saw Kakashi in that state. I couldn't blame her; After seeing his powerful skills, seeing him fall was like seeing a last hope vanish.

I really hope this hasn't affected Naruto's confidence in any manner. If only I could be out of here soon…I clutched my fist tightly and looked at Kakashi sensei. 'Don't worry, you pervert. We'll handle things here and you can go back to reading your books.'

Looking back to the battle, I saw Naruto and Sasuke getting ready for their move while Sakura dragged Kakashi back to Tazuna's side.

However, they weren't the only ones about to go wild. Being stuck in a water ball does things to you, ya know? It makes you do reckless things…what? You think I haven't been doing anything before this mission? Oh, how wrong you are…I smiled secretly to myself and readied myself. Chakra sensing isn't going to be my only specialty. I'll make sure of that.

* * *

**And that's a wrap! Wait for my next one! And review for heaven's sakes...my aim is to reach 100, if not 1000. Plus, I always appreciate your views and ideas!**

**Blu**


	11. Fiery Comeback

**Gomenasai for the late update, but I've been really busy with college. The only part that I like is Art...**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**I don't own Naruto**

* * *

**FIERY COMEBACK**

I was panicking. Period. Kakashi wasn't supposed to be out of commission like this, this was actually bad. My heart was pounding against my ribcage as my gaze flickered between Kakashi and Zabuza. This had decreased our chances greatly.

"…Old man?" Naruto looked at Tazuna with a pleading expression.

"Well…" Tazuna began, lowering his head. "I planted this seed myself. I'm not going to now say that I desire to live so much that I'd stop you." He looked up "I'm sorry guys…fight as much as you want."

Sasuke scoffed "Pft…did you hear that?"

"Are you ready?" Naruto asked enthusiastically.

Zabuza suddenly cracked up. I always wondered why villains laughed so much… "You guys will never grow up!" he spat out. I made the 'he's-cuckoo' gesture behind Zabuza's back and Naruto gave a snort at that, while Sasuke turned his face away to hide a grin.

Zabuza frowned and turned to me, only to receive an innocent wave. "Going to keep playing ninja huh? When I…when I was your age…my hands were already dyed with blood…"

Since Kakashi wasn't in the water dome, I took it upon myself to say his dialogue "Demon…Zabuza…" I muttered in a seemingly disgusted voice, but inwardly I yawned. Get it over with already.

As he began explaining the exam of the Hidden Mist, I frowned slightly at Naruto's horrified expression. A sick smile spread over Zabuza's face as he recalled how fun it was. Suddenly, he disappeared and kicked Sasuke hard and before he could fly back, he punched him in the stomach, causing him to spit out blood.

Horrified, I gasped inside the dome. Seeing it happening made me feel so useless. Somehow, I felt like tearing through the dome when Sasuke dropped to the ground. Anger rushed through me as I yelled "Oy! You ass!" Zabuza looked at me mockingly. "You're going to regret hurting him…" I growled out and felt a heated sensation travelling over my body.

Zabuza frowned slightly at the sight and muttered low "So much…chakra?"

"Kage Bushin no jutsu!" Naruto's clones popped up suddenly.

"Ah…shadow clones…and a large amount." Zabuza stated as if he couldn't care less. The clones crawled over him like ants and of course, like every bug gets treated, Zabuza swatted them away.

When Naruto flew back and threw something to Sasuke, I was on the alert. This is where it starts. _'Finally!'_ I screamed in my head. "Evil wind shuriken…shadow windmill!" Sasuke spoke in an ominous voice and I sweat dropped. Did he have to use such an evil voice? It reminds me of Frankenstein's creator who was an evil scientist…the resemblance is uncanny! Anyways! FOCUS!

The shuriken swerved past the clone and headed for the real Zabuza. Adrenaline pulsed through me in anticipation as Zabuza scorned the plan and caught the shuriken, when he discovered the other shuriken in its shadow. "Shadow Shuriken jutsu! Go guys!" I cheered

Zabuza cast me a triumphant look as he dodged the second shuriken, but I grinned challengingly at him when Naruto poofed out of the Shuriken and threw a kunai at him.

Zabuza dodged, but still got a cut on his cheek. His vein popped out so did his eyeballs with anger level-maximum. What did I do? As soon as the dome collapsed, I teleported out of there to appear directly above Zabuza as he raised the shuriken to throw at Naruto.

"Fire release: Dragon Fire technique!" I whipped out cords which wrapped around and blew fire from my mouth along the wires, catching Zabuza with it. He howled in pain as I looked on in satisfaction. The cords then severed and Zabuza leapt back, breathing heavily with burns over his body.

Naruto's head popped out from the water and explained his technique with a wide grin. "Heh…I got distracted and released the jutsu…" Zabuza stated grudgingly as he held his burn wounds.

"Wrong! You didn't release it! You were forced to release it!" I felt so badass while saying Kakashi's dialogue, while quickly taking Naruto out of the water and back to the bank.

"I'll tell you that…I don't fall for the same jutsu twice!" I cast a furious glare at him with my entire body itching for action.

"Bah! I'll show you brat!" Zabuza spat and leapt onto the water again and put his hands together to begin the long number of seals for the water dragon blast no jutsu.

I smirked and before he could complete, I made a single hand sign, summoned up as much as chakra I could muster and yelled "Sasuke! Do the fireball jutsu right now!" He jerked up and hurried to my side, making the hand seals and yelled "Fire release: Fireball jutsu!" at the same time I bellowed "Fire release: Great dragon technique!"

While a big fireball came from Sasuke's mouth, a _huge_ fire dragon erupted from my jutsu, surprising me so much that I gawked for a second before sending it at Zabuza. Sasuke's fireball managed to graze him quite a bit before my dragon followed.

It managed to hit him once before his water dragon came into play. I struggled to keep my fire dragon steady as the water one began to overpower it. "Heh…you can't beat me, brat." He sneered.

Panting, I glanced sideways at Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna. _'You guys…for all it's worth, I'm glad we're a team…and sensei…'_ I turned to the unconscious Kakashi _'Thanks for your guidance…Ok now, I can't lose here! Naruto will never let me hear the end of it! Nor will Sasuke!'_

"Sasuke! Another fireball! HYAAH!" I bellowed and let out a burst of chakra. Suddenly, the fire dragon got a lot bigger as Sasuke's second fireball merged with it, feeding it power and descended on Zabuza, concealing him from view. I only heard his shriek before I let go of the jutsu and fell to my knees.

Hazily, I could make out Zabuza falling as two senbon needles pierced his neck. "Thank you very much…" a child's voice rang out faintly. I saw a blurred image of Haku…Now he decides to come. "I've been searching for the opportunity to kill Zabuza for a long time…"

Bullshit! I wanted to say that, but I flopped face first towards the ground, hearing a gasp from the others. Ugh…Sasuke's fine with doing just two fireballs, but that dragon jutsu takes a lot of chakra. If I wasn't mistaken, it was a B-rank jutsu. Heh…who's the badass now?

I could feel two arms lift me up into a sitting position, so I said "You're a hunter nin from the hidden mist…" Hey, someone has to say Kakashi's lines…even if they're close to passing out.

"Impressive. You are correct." He replied

I tried to stand, but immediately pain shot up in my legs and I collapsed with a groan. "Take it easy Akemi…" Sasuke muttered beside me.

"You okay, Akemi-chan?" Naruto knelt down beside me. Once I nodded, he turned to the hunter nin and burst out furiously "WHAT THE HELL?! WHO ARE YOU?!"

I'm sure Haku sweat dropped under the mask. "Relax Naruto, he's not our enemy…" I said bracingly, gesturing to Sasuke that I wanted to stand. Hardly paying attention to the arm around my waist, I hobbled over to Zabuza and checked his pulse, just for effect.

"Dead as a log." I concluded.

"I'M NOT ASKING THAT!" Naruto still continued bellowing. "THAT ZABUZA…THAT ZABUZA WAS KILLED! A GUY THAT STRONG…A GUY THAT STRONG WAS KILLED BY A KID!" shame crossed his face along with frustration. I could understand it, not completely, but well enough.

In my world, I was once defeated in a competition by a kid who was younger than me. Needless to say, I burned with humiliation for days.

But seriously…did Naruto have to shout so much? I'm sure whoever's writing this story had to use a lot of caps lock.

"…BY A KID NOT MUCH DIFFERENT FROM ME! WE LOOK STUPID! HOW CAN I UNDERSTAND THAT?!" Naruto screamed to the skies with his eyes scrunched up and fists balled up at his sides.

"Naruto…" I said softly, reaching out to him and patting him on his shoulder. He looked at me with a woebegone expression that I automatically enveloped him in a hug. I couldn't resist that look. Funnily enough, the hand supporting me stiffened when I hugged Naruto. "I understand how you feel…but this is the truth. In this world, there exists kids younger than us, but stronger than Kakashi sensei." I said and drew back.

He looked at me, wide-eyed. I heard a faint snort at my side and looked at Sasuke. He merely looked back at me and I flushed slightly and my eyes widened when his hand tugged slightly on my waist. He looked…displeased somehow, but his expression lightened when I let go of Naruto.

After our little exchange, Haku appeared in front of the body "Your battle is now over and I must dispose of this body, since it seems to be a body with many secrets. Farewell."

Farewell, yeah right. I had only more thinking to do because Zabuza was alive. He for one thing, won't ignore me the next time since I owned his butt with my jutsu. I'll just have to take a backseat in the next battle.

"Let's get Tazuna-san home, guys." I croaked out tiredly.

"Eh…what happened?" Kakashi suddenly came around.

"Kakashi sensei! Are you okay?!" Sakura cried, helping him sit up. "You seem to have a bad wound…"

"Ouch…" he clutched the injury and looked around at us. His eye landed on me and became worried as he saw me being supported by Sasuke. "What happened to you, Akemi?"

"She almost defeated Zabuza by herself! It was so awesome!" Naruto said enthusiastically. I blushed modestly and merely waved my hand, not having the energy for anything else and mumbled "Sasuke helped…"

"Hahaha! Super thanks guys! Come over to my house and relax for a while!" Tazuna burst out, sounding like a Japanese Santa Claus.

"He uses the word 'super' a lot." Sasuke muttered while holding onto me.

"Whatcha think…?" I mumbled before I felt a ball of lead drop onto my head, making it explode with pain. I gave a tiny moan of pain before getting knocked out. _'Nice…at least I didn't get K.O d before…'_ was my last thought.

* * *

_Zabuza lay motionless with a hunter nin sitting beside him. He spoke to himself "First I'll cut the mouth cloth, drain some blood and…" he trailed off and gave a start as Zabuza grabbed his wrist and said in a guttural tone "That's alright…I'll do it myself!"_

_The hunter nin seemed unsurprised and said "Oh…you've already come back to life."_

_"Damn…you sure are rough…" Zabuza grunted, yanking out the needles._

_"Oh! You shouldn't be so rough on yourself! You really will die if you pull them out like that!" the hunter nin reprimanded him._

_"How long are you going to wear that stupid mask?" Zabuza ignored the previous statement and asked._

_"It reminds me of the old days…" the hunter nin reached for his mask, taking it off. "Plus, it was useful for this act."_

* * *

I woke up to a loud exclamation of "WHAT?!" Groaning slightly, I turned to Kakashi sensei who was on a futon on the opposite side and said "Looks like you told them…that Zabuza's alive."

He merely nodded while Naruto crawled to my futon "How did you know?!"

"I saw through all of it, but we couldn't have done anything. We were too weak that time, so I didn't say anything." I replied and yawned, stretching my limbs. Relief bloomed as my bones popped, though my body still had a dull ache.

"How are you now?" Sasuke asked, sitting beside Naruto.

"I'm good….I guess it was only chakra exhaustion. Kakashi sensei overused his Sharingan, right?" Kakashi laughed nervously and I gave him an unamused look. Honestly… I was like an overtly concerned daughter having a lazy, careless father.

Suddenly, I remembered Sasuke hand's actions back at the end of the fight and my face burst into color. Naruto looked strangely at me as I ducked under my sheets hastily, covering my face.

I heard Sasuke give a cough which was hiding a laugh. Ass…I'll get him back. "Naruto!" I called out in my sweetest voice. He perked up, paying attention as I whispered in his ear. He looked confused, but nodded all the same and punched Sasuke in the gut.

"Ow! What the hell dobe?" Sasuke scowled at him.

"Akemi-chan asked me to punch you since she can't move much herself." Naruto shrugged.

"I guess you're happy that Zabuza's alive, right?" I asked, my eyes and nose peeking out. Naruto nodded furiously with an excited grin. My hand reached out and mussed his hair, making him blush a bit.

"Kakashi sensei…tell them about training. I'll take another nap…" I yawned and turned over in bed, not catching the priceless expression on sensei's face and fell asleep.

Sometime later, I woke up and saw Tazuna's daughter, Tsunami kneeling next to me. "Are you ok now, dear? Are you hungry?"

"I'm fine now, Tsunami-san…" I stretched. "Are the others having dinner?" she nodded, so I got up slowly. "I'll join them, then."

I stepped into the dining room to find Naruto and Sasuke growling at each other, while Sakura was trying to pull Naruto away. Wow...I sweat dropped and stared at them. They don't change at all…

I simply sat beside Naruto and pushed Sakura away with a wide grin, saying "Let them fight, Sakura. It'll help them channel their youthful spirit." At that, Naruto and Sasuke stared me weirdly while I gave a peace sign.

"You okay now?" Sasuke asked. I nodded, looking at the bowl of rice set in front of me. I felt Sakura glare on me and decided to try something. Soft, eerie laughter escaped my lips as I slowly turned to Sakura with my hair shadowing my eyes. "Do you have something to say to me, Sakura-_chan _?"

Sakura shrieked and fell off her chair, trembling while Naruto scooted off his seat onto Sasuke's lap, who didn't seem to mind as they both had identical looks of terror. Changing back to my happy expression, I picked up my chopsticks before looking at Naruto and saying "Wow Naruto…I didn't know you swing that way…"

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other in disgust before Sasuke shoved him off roughly. "Oww! What the hell, Sasuke-teme!?" Sasuke ignored him and continued eating as if the whole ordeal never happened.

Laughing at the two, I held out my plate for a serving of vegetables that Tsunami-san came out with. There was a growl next to me and I observed with detached amusement as Sakura picked herself off the floor. She gave me the stink eye and sat back on the chair as gracefully as she could. She would have probably managed it too, that is, if my foot hadn't pushed her chair back, causing her to fall down.

Another shriek from Sakura and she was on the floor again. Kakashi called out "Sakura, why are you on the floor?"

"Sensei! She…Akemi! She tripped me!" Sakura sputtered indignantly.

I gave an innocent look "How would I do that, Sakura? I'm sitting here and haven't moved at all." Kakashi sighed, knowing better than to carry the topic forward. I looked back at my plate and frowned. My salad looked a little…greener than before. Didn't I have tomatoes too?

Scowling, I glared at Sasuke who was munching silently. Wielding my chopsticks like a weapon, I swiped off two pieces of tomatoes at the speed of light. A dangerous aura enveloped Sasuke and he narrowed his eyes at me "Give it back."

Stuffing the tomatoes in my mouth, I said "Make me."

He huffed in defeat, but suddenly he grinned with a suggestive look "Do you…really want me to?"

"Gah!" I shot back in my chair in horror at the uncharacteristic words, red streaking across my face in huge lines. Whacking him with a rolled up newspaper, I yelled "The Out of Character disease has taken over you! I shall whack it out of you!"

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Stop it, you dumbass!" Sasuke pushed me away, sending me flying to the floor.

"My my, aren't they lively!" Tsunami-san smiled at us.

What an appropriate moment to say it…Shaking my head, I brandished the newspaper at him like a sword, saying "On guard!" and jabbed his forehead with it. Sasuke fell off the chair as well and Naruto rolled about in his seat, crying with laughter.

Sakura was alternating from screeching at me and asking Sasuke in a sugary voice if he was okay. Kakashi had resigned himself to eating and ignoring the rest of us, but I could clearly make out the giant sweat drops behind his head. He must be cursing himself for choosing us for his team.

Suddenly, Tazuna came through the door and took in the scene with wide eyes. Sasuke was on the floor, glaring at me while reaching for his chopsticks for a weapon. Sakura was pondering whether to attack me or help (and gush over)Sasuke. Naruto laughing his guts out, not giving two hoots about what others thought. Kakashi, now finished with his food, retreated to the kitchen. Tsunami-san set about clearing up our plates. Me…I was holding the newspaper in a fencing position and simply said "On guard!" again.

During the silence, I grabbed Sasuke's plate with the extra tomatoes and fled, yelling "En garde! En garde I got the tomatoes!"

I nodded to myself wisely and thought _'When awkward silence takes over, do something stupid and random._'

* * *

**I read one of the points in 'Things to do in an exam which you know you'll fail anyways' and it involved Speedy Gonsalves. So, I decided to put his dialogue here! I really love that mouse!**

**BLu~**


	12. Training, Convincing, Absconding

**Hello and sorry about the late update...Wait, don't throw anything! My vacations have started so I'll have more time! I swear! Just keep those shoes and tomatoes away!**

**Also, reply to** _Marie.__Wohlrabe's_** review: Your idea is awesome, but unfortunately I can't use it for my character as I have plans for her. But, I will use it for another character whom I cannot reveal without giving away the plot!**

_Bijuu Lord_**: I'm glad you like my story, but do u have to call me 'kid'? *sigh***

**I don't own Naruto**

* * *

**TRAINING, CONVINCING, ABSCONDING…**

So, the next morning we woke up, looking forward to training. Naruto probably had no idea, as did the others about the training we were going to receive. He was still gloating about the fact that he had improved the most. Sakura was still skeptical about the whole thing Sasuke was indifferent as ever.

However, his happy bubble was burst when Kakashi mentioned about chakra. As fate would have it, he slept through the hard classes, so Sakura took over to explain it. As soon as she did, I leaned against the tree and drifted off to dreamland.

I could vaguely hear Sasuke speaking "…Naruto's right. We can already use jutsu."

Kakashi disagreed "Nope! You guys are not using chakra properly!"

Naruto's loud exclamation of "WHAT?!" jolted me awake and I threw a kunai in reflex. Naruto yelped when it cut off a few of his hairs and shook his fist at me. I gaped "…wow, my aim's improved!"

"Akemi-chan why?!" he whined with tearful eyes and I rolled my eyes at him and said "Revenge for earlier."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow and sighed "Anyways…You need to learn how to control through very tough training."

"What are we doing?" Sakura asked worriedly.

Kakashi gave a dramatic pause and made a hand sign "Hmm? Tree climbing!"

"Cut out the theatrics…" I said and chibi tears appeared in his eyes as he lost his cool pose.

"TREE CLIMIBING?!" Naruto yelled out. Sakura scoffed "What kind of training is that?"

I casually flicked a shuriken at her, nailing a lock of her hair to the tree. She shrieked and her eyes went wide before starting to growl at me. "Don't disrespect sensei." I said shortly.

Kakashi said wearily "…Um, was that necessary?"

I glared at him and pointed at the tree, saying firmly "My aim has improved." He shrugged and said "This isn't ordinary tree climbing. You'll be climbing without your hands."

"How?" Sakura had detached her hair from the tree and asked in a skeptical tone.

"Watch." Sensei said, concentrating chakra to his feet and walking up the tree's branch. While the others were surprised, I watched very carefully at his feet. "Gather your chakra in the bottom of your feet and climb a tree!" he said cheerfully while hanging upside down. "This is something you can do when you can use chakra very well."

While Sakura whined again, I narrowed my eyes at his feet. I was currently trying very hard to get a feel of the amount of chakra gathered there. Suddenly, I saw a swirl of blue chakra around his feet and gasped.

As soon as it came, the blue chakra was gone. Kakashi sensei was standing beside me "Get started." I was jerked out of my trance and noticed that the others had already started. Naruto gave a yell as he toppled backwards immediately. Sasuke too, tipped backwards after a few steps and landed on the ground again.

"Say sensei…" I spoke softly. "Could you just gather your chakra again?"

He raised an eyebrow, but complied. Like before, I concentrated and stared hard. Kakashi must be wondering why I'm glaring daggers at his feet as they started shuffling uncomfortably. "Don't move!" I snapped.

Then I saw it. The blue chakra swirled around his feet once more and what's more, when I turned towards Naruto, I saw his bright yellow chakra billowing wildly around him. I could also see a hint of red chakra deep within him. Sasuke's dark blue chakra was coming out in spurts as he panted.

"I can…see it." I whispered.

"What can you see?" Kakashi's curious voice came through.

"I can see the chakra!" I yelled, waving my arms about. His eye widened and looked down at his feet. There was no response from him, but he simply patted my head and turned to the others.

My excitement died down at his apparent lack of interest. My hands flopped to my sides and I looked down as Sakura boasted how easy it was. Kakashi riled up the boys by saying that she was closer to the Hokage and the Uchiha clan wasn't so great either.

"Shut up sensei!" she shook her fist at him, not wanting to be hated by Sasuke.

Indignant but calm, I held up a hand seal for gathering chakra to my feet, feeling a powerful feeling blow around me, whipping at my clothes and hair. I had eyes only for the tree in front of me and I shot forward, the world becoming a blur around me. I had carefully measure the amount of chakra around Kakashi's feet and gathered just a little less than that because of our size difference.

The tree bark seemed like a road to me as I struggled to keep the chakra the same amount. _'Damn it! This it difficult! More chakra! Gah! That's too much! Draw it back now-'_ My thoughts rushed to a stop as a branch appeared in the middle of my path, but I was running too fast and couldn't avoid it.

I winced as my head knocked into it, breaking the branch and I woozily descended towards the earth in a blur of green and brown. But just as my body retreated from the tree, I threw a kunai where the branch once was.

"AKEMI-CHAN!"

"AKEMI!"

Two identical shouts sounded below me before I fell into two warm piles. "Ooh…yellow and black…" I pointed at two blurs anxiously hovering above me. "Did she hit her head that hard?" I heard Sasuke ask Naruto.

"I dunno…but that branch is no longer there and she even left a big dent on the trunk…" Naruto replied.

"Where's the kunai?!" I shot up and bellowed. Naruto and Sasuke fell backwards, before Kakashi sensei appeared in my line of vision and merely pointed upwards.

Squinting, I spotted a pinprick of metal high above. My mouth fell open "Wow…Awesome…" and flopped back to the ground.

"Seriously Akemi-chan, what happened?" Naruto asked in concern as I sat for lunch.

"Honestly, I don't know…But I think I actually saw the chakra." I replied, frowning at my chopsticks.

Suddenly, a finger flicked my nose, making me scrunch up my face and saw Sasuke's hand retreating to his bowl. "Don't go crazy like that again." He said shortly.

I rubbed my nose with a small smile and started eating. Kakashi sensei came in just then and I remembered how he brushed off my discovery. Now let me tell you, I can _certainly_ hold a grudge. So, I merely ignored his presence and chomped on the rice a little harder than usual.

"Tomorrow" Kakashi started to speak and everyone turned to him. I continued eating and heard "Sakura will go with Tazuna-san to guard him as he works on the bridge. You three will stay back and train. Did you hear me, Akemi?"

I gave a single nod and picked out a few vegetables, popping them in my mouth. "You have to work especially on your chakra control, which is probably worse than Naruto's. At this rate, you won't last against Zabuza by the week's end."

My chopsticks froze in mid-air, taking in the last comment meant for me. The boys were silent as well and Sakura gave a superior sniff at that. Disappointment dropped on me like someone threw a bucket of cold, soapy water on my head.

Calmly, I gathered my now empty bowl and set it by the sink in the kitchen, passing Tsunami-san on the way who gave me a pat on the back. Inwardly, I was fuming and cursing colorfully accompanied with death threats, but on the outside I was the picture of tranquility.

That was a thing with me. Maybe it was bad, but I tended to keep things bottled up inside until a certain point where I burst and everything flowed out like a torrent. I realized I was in the room I shared with Sakura.

I was mulling quietly on my futon when Sakura walked in with a mocking grin. "What's wrong, _Akemi_? Realized how weak you are?" she laughed and turned to her bag when I stood up suddenly.

Her eyes widened and she backed away as I walked towards her. "Y-you can't hurt me! I-I'll t-tell Kakashi sensei!"

I kneeled in front of her and said "You're not worth it." In an icy voice I didn't know I possessed. "Even if you become one of the greatest ninjas in a particular field, you will never have my respect because of your shallow personality."

Leaving Sakura bawling, I walked out into the forest, not planning to come back until I was in control.

Wandering aimlessly, I looked around and didn't find any of the trees familiar. "Well isn't this dandy!?" I yelled in exasperation and threw my arms in the air.

"Are you lost?" a sweet voice called out, making me turn around with a kunai.

"Oh." I said simply, lowering my kunai on seeing Haku dressed in normal clothes, albeit girly. "Yeah, I am."

"Where do you want to go?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Right now? Nowhere." I grumbled and sat down on the grass.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently, settling down beside me and kept his basket by his legs.

I looked into his soft brown eyes and saw nothing but concern. "…I don't know if I can do it…" I muttered pathetically. He coaxed me to go on.

"At first, being a ninja seemed really cool to me. I just wanted to have super abilities and become famous in my village. But now that I think of it, it all seems so…shallow. To think I called my team mate shallow because she gushes over guys and neglects her training. What I'm doing is worse than that." My voice cracked and a few tears escaped my eyes.

Haku patted my head tenderly, making me look up. "Everyone makes wrong decisions. But it isn't too late for you to get back on the right track."

"I have a much bigger purpose…I hardly paid any attention to it, but today my sensei told me I was the weakest. He ignored me when I discovered something new! Is…is it right for me to feel angry?" I asked unsurely.

Haku seemed to think for a while before answering "He must have a good reason for saying that. From what I see, I don't think you're weak." He smiled.

I gave a watery smile in return and said "It's just…that his comment made me doubt myself. I don't think I have the strength to meet my purpose."

"What is this purpose you speak of?" he asked curiously.

"I don't if you'll believe me, but I've seen the future of this world. I've made it my purpose to prevent certain events. I want to give people a second chance and bring the right people to justice." I hesitantly told him. His eyes went wide and he seemed to be unbelieving.

"Of course you don't believe me…" I gave a wry laugh. "What if I told you I know who you are…Haku?"

He jerked upwards and stood in a defensive position. I held my hands in front of him and said "I don't want to fight you, but you're one of the people who deserve a second chance."

His stance dropped and he looked suspiciously at me. Sighing, he sat down again. "I'm going to die, aren't I?"

Smiling sadly, I nodded "You die pro-"

"Don't say it." He covered my mouth. "I don't want to hear it. I've accepted my fate."

I was about to argue when I saw his expression. It was peaceful and knowing. "Zabuza's done his fair share of sins, but I really care for him."

"I hope you know what you're doing." I said unhappily.

He nodded, patted my head once more "Believe in yourself." He whispered and walked away with a smile towards me.

Could I do it?

THIRD PERSON

Hearing Sakura's wails, the three rushed into her room. "Sakura-chan! What's wrong?!" Naruto asked.

"T-that Akemi! She threatened to kill me just because I was better than her!" She spat scornfully.

The three males were silently looking out of the window, where she had disappeared. "I don't believe it." Sasuke said shortly.

"W-what?! But Sasuke-kun!" she whined.

"You must have done something to provoke her." He said calmly.

Naruto was surprisingly silent as she denied having done such a thing. "Kakashi sensei, do you know where she went?"

The Jounin shook his head, an uncomfortable feeling settling into his gut. A feeling he recognized as guilt. "I think she wants to be left alone right now." Sasuke said thoughtfully.

"Kakashi sensei, you shouldn't have said that to her." Naruto said seriously, making the Jounin look up with shock. "She's low on confidence right now."

"You don't see it, do you?" Sasuke asked suddenly. Kakashi turned to him, frowning.

"She's scared." He said bluntly. "She tried to keep cheerful so that we don't know. But there are instances, where I notice…and Naruto notices. It's like she has a huge burden on her back and she doesn't have the faith to handle it at times."

"She cries sometimes as well, 'ttebayo." Naruto looked up with his wide blue eyes. "I can see patches of tears on the couch in the morning. Normally, I would tell her to spill her troubles, but she doesn't want to involve us. The best I can do is act funny and play pranks to distract her."

Kakashi was silent during all this and after priding himself for being observant, this was a huge blow to him.

The next morning, Sakura was cockily guarding Tazuna, albeit bored to death. She was also mulling over what the boys said yesterday. Not a word had gone in her head, except for the fact that Naruto and Sasuke were clearly more worried for Akemi and they ever were for Sakura.

Even Naruto, whose attention she did not crave but did feel flattered all the same, was more concerned for Akemi. _'Akemi, Akemi, Akemi! It's about her all the time! Sasuke-kun doesn't even look my way anymore!'_ She fumed in her head with her inner self adding more insulting comments.

Sakura couldn't help but feel a little left out. Even though she had excelled at chakra control yesterday and Kakashi had clearly criticized Akemi, the boys still defended her instead of admiring Sakura. What was that she did anyways? Sakura hadn't been able to see it entirely, but all she noticed was a blur shooting up the tree then falling out right on the boys.

However, she was soon distracted by the blatant poverty in the town. All the townspeople had a hopeless look on their faces, as if they had resigned themselves to this fate. More and more people were dropping out of the bridge building project, so Sakura had to admire Tazuna's tenacity about completing the bridge.

FIRST PERSON AKEMI

I lay flat on the forest floor with my eyes closed. Birds chirped in the trees above, some hopped about on the ground, a slight breeze made the leaves rustle like a whisper chanting in my ear. When I opened my eyes, I felt determination spread through me. A small part was still hopeless, but I squashed it down.

For some reason, I was remembering the time I had stolen a forbidden scroll with Naruto.

_This jutsu is an extremely useful one, but it has its own risks. First of all, it is easy to run out of chakra very soon on the jutsu's repeated use. Secondly, due to the precise amount of chakra required differing from the location the user desires to travel, it is difficult to use in battle._

_The hand signs below have been proven to make focusing chakra easier, but do not guarantee the success of the jutsu entirely._

I sat up in shock as I remembered the first few paragraphs. _'The hand signs make the jutsu easier! But they're not necessary!'_ I thought with excitement coursing through me. If I could just better my chakra control, the teleportation jutsu would be a piece of cake!

"Alright, let's get this started." I cracked my knuckles and zeroed in on a tree.

An hour later, I had reached halfway up the tree and now lay panting at the roots after falling down. My stomach gave an angry growl which made me think that storming out of there wasn't probably such a good idea.

"Hey." I jumped violently and berated myself how I didn't manage to sense him.

Haku smiled at me and sat down, pushing forward a basket. Peeking inside, a mouthwatering smell wafted out of it and I cried chibi tears, saying "Haku, you're an angel!"

"You looked pretty busy with training. I could hear your stomach growl all the way there." He smiled at my sheepish grin and started to wipe the mud and dirt off my face.

Aw, he was so sweet! Just like a caring older brother that I always wanted. Naruto is my brother, but the number of times I've had to pull him out of sticky situations, made me believe he's a younger brother; a happy-go-lucky and sometimes annoying one.

"Hey Haku! I discovered a new technique!" I jumped up excitedly, wiping my mouth on my sleeve.

"Akemi-san, it's not lady like to wipe your mouth there." He frowned at me.

"Eh, sorry about that. Anyways, you know, I can see chakra!" I yelled out excitedly.

An interested look crossed his face "Really? How?"

Yeah, you see that baka-hentai sensei?! That's how you should be! "Well, not all the time…if I concentrate really hard enough, then I can see it."

"Let's try it." Haku held his hands up in a hand sign and gathered chakra around him. I squinted to see the chakra, while he observed me closely. "Aha! There it is!" I pointed at his arms.

"Good, now Akemi-san, what you're actually doing is focusing chakra to your eyes, enabling you to see it." Haku concluded.

"So…I don't have any awesome power to see chakra?" I asked morosely.

He laughed "No, you don't. But that in itself, is an accomplishment."

I beamed and he patted my head. "Haku-san, I need to practice focusing my chakra."

"Go ahead. I'll visit again sometime." He smiled and took his leave.

"Yosh, let's start!" suddenly, fatigue hit me like a punch in the gut. "Or maybe I'll just rest a bit first…" I yawned and glanced at the setting sun, curling up near a tree. "Good night Naruto, Ice cube-chan, baka hentai-sensei…go die in a hole pinky."

With that, the sun set and people went to sleep, in the forest. But not in the Tazuna's home.

THIRD PERSON

"Do you think she'll be ok, teme?" Naruto asked, lying in the neighboring futon.

"She will, dobe." Sasuke answered surely, though he had his doubts.

"I hope so. She's the closest thing to family I've ever had." Naruto mumbled before starting to snore. Kakashi, who was in the same room, only pretended to be asleep. Inwardly, he was beating himself up with guilt.

Sasuke's eyes opened at Naruto's comment and he stared at the ceiling. _'If she's family to him, what is she to me?'_

* * *

**Sasuke's in a dilemma! DUN DUN DUUUNNN!**

**Haku and Akemi have some bonding time! Yay!**

**Review! Oh and Bleach lovers, here's a good fanfiction for ya - 'Fifty ways to annoy the Soutaichou' by Pipadae.**

**I died laughing and had to be revived by Sesshomaru. Seriously**

**BLu~**


	13. Heroes

**I'm sorry! Also, this chapter is kind of small but I've finished the next one. So update will be faster!**

**I don't own Naruto**

* * *

**HEROES**

Out of the week, only one day was now left. I had been roaming the forest and spending a lot of time with Haku. He's really an angel. I discovered that despised strawberries due an embarrassing incident in his childhood, which he would not disclose to me.

I laughed a lot at the tales he related when he still a child. He had once stolen Zabuza's head band once and run around all over the place with the S-class missing chasing him. When I remembered that he was going to die, I became depressed again and he comforted me.

"You're a good friend, Haku." I said morosely, looking at the grass. He smiled and said "So are you. A good person as well." I looked up at that, surprised.

"Why do look so surprised?" he asked rhetorically. "You are utterly selfless for trying to change the future like this when you don't have any reason to do so. Giving people a second chance is a noble thing to do."

I blushed modestly and grinned sheepishly "Eh…it's nothing I guess. Anyone in my place would have done so."

"That's where you're wrong." Haku contradicted. "Many would be too scared to do what you're attempting. Remember, this world is not a kind one. The fact that you're willing to take it on is incredibly brave."

"Aw Haku, don't make me swell up with pride now." I joked, waving my hand at him.

He smiled and patted my head, bidding me farewell. Haku had shown me the way back and now I stood in the clearing where team 7 had practiced tree climbing. Carefully masking my chakra, I treaded quietly and looked up at the trees to see Sasuke and Naruto drop down.

They shot frustrated glances at their own trees as well as the other's and continued. Smirking confidently, I waited for them to come down again before shooting past them and going up a tree. As I neared the top of the tree, I started panting a bit but stuck stubbornly to regulating the chakra around my feet.

I heard two yells "Holy shit! Akemi-chan!" "Akemi!" and finally flipped onto the very top of the tree.

Looking down, I waved "HEY GUYS!" the orange blob beneath starting bouncing around and pointing at me while yelling something I couldn't hear. The blue blob stayed still and looked up.

How about I try Naruto's prank? Hiding a grin, I pretended to tip over sideways and flailed my arms wildly. "WHOOAAHH!" I yelled convincingly and the boys panicked below. Then, I swung upside down with my feet firmly attached to the branch.

"Hehehe…" I laughed and stuck out my tongue while pulling down an eyelid. Quickly maneuvering through the branches, I landed on the forest floor, only to be assaulted immediately.

"Akemi-chan! Why did you do that?!" Naruto cried dramatically, hugging me. Sasuke ground his fist onto my head, with me going "Ow ow ow!"

"Idiot." He glared at me with worry in his eyes.

Pouting, I huffed and apologized. "Where were you all this time?!" Sasuke suddenly yelled at me so I was reeling back.

"Training, improving hopefully." I replied with a grin. "You guys haven't finished yet, have you? Go ahead, I wanna eat!" I walked off, leaving the two of them sweat dropping.

As their sighs faded into distance, my grin fell off my face as I realized what was going to happen tomorrow. Fear ran through me as I stopped and gazed into distance. _'I hope…for everyone's sakes…all goes well tomorrow. I don't care what Haku says, but I'm going to try and save him!'_

After a scream from Sakura as a welcome gift and the satisfaction of seeing Kakashi's eye pop out in surprise, I retreated to bed for a nap. Kakashi seemed sheepish when I met him, but there were little gestures throughout the whole time that made me believe that he was apologizing to me sincerely.

Sakura seemed furious that I came back at all. She tried to deliver a scathing remark, but I merely yawned in her face and pulled the blanket over my head. The look on her face had been priceless, though.

Tsunami-san fussed over me after a good scolding over my disappearance during dinner. I grinned sheepishly at her and thanked her for the meal. Soon enough, Sasuke walked in, supporting Naruto. He seemed to be slightly disgruntled over the fact that he had to carry him when he would clearly prefer to drop Naruto on his face.

After apologizing, Naruto flopped onto the table, clattering tableware. "Naruto…careful." I sighed at him and received a vague grunt in response. Chewing slowly, I glanced at Inari who was staring hard at Naruto.

A few tears escaped his eyes and Inari burst out, yelling at Naruto for his carefree attitude. Everyone was startled by the sudden outburst but I merely looked down, a frown crossing my features as I stared my food.

That kid…he had so much pain lining each word. Naruto was silently taking it all before Inari spoke certain words "YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HARD LIFE CAN BE!"

That was when he snapped. In a mature voice unlike his own, Naruto silently said "So, it's ok for you to pose as the star of a tragedy and cry all day?" He raised his head and glared fiercely at Inari _"Just keep on crying forever, you little idiot! You sissy!"_

I was surprised by the amount of venom in those words and immediately placed a hand on his shoulder, pulling him back to his chair "Enough, that was a little too harsh." I spoke sternly. He merely huffed and turned away, but was surprised when I added in a low voice "Nonetheless, the kid needed it."

Sakura started yelling "Naruto, you've said enough!"

I turned to glare at her with a serious look "Shut up and sit, Sakura. Don't speak of things you don't know of."

Sakura gave an indignant exclamation, but sat down. Kakashi sighed when Inari ran out, sniffling. Sasuke was looking intently at Naruto with a frown, but soon turned to me. I merely blinked calmly and shook my head.

When Kakashi got up to join Inari, I followed as well. After he told Inari about Naruto's past, he left the boy to his thoughts.

"Hey kid." I called out and he turned to me with surprise. With a sigh, I sat down where Kakashi had been before. "Like sensei said, Naruto didn't mean anything by it."

Inari nodded with a slightly morose look. "In fact, everyone on our team have rough pasts." Shocked, he looked up into my eyes, wanting to know more. "Well, everyone except pinky." I snorted. "But it's not my place to tell you about them, sorry."

He nodded and looked at the water again "You're lucky to have people that love you, Inari. My parents…well, they never really bothered about me. I never got the love a child should have got."

Inari's eyes were wide and shimmering with unshed tears. He meekly tugged my sleeve and said "Can I…apologize to Naruto nii-chan?"

"Of course, kid. Now don't you blubber on me or else I'll push you into the water." I said jokingly and patted his head. He gave a small laugh and said "Arigatou nee-chan."

"Take it easy, kid." I smiled and went inside.

"What was that about?" Sasuke asked as I passed him.

"Just a few words of wisdom." I said with a saintly expression.

He snorted and bumped my shoulder playfully with his while heading to his room. "'Night, Ice cube-chan." I called out with a smile. I received a sigh and disgruntled 'good night' in return.

All's well. For now, though.

"Wow." I said, sitting beside Naruto, who was lost to the world. "He's even got a trail of drool going down his chin."

"Eww…" Sakura spoke, wrinkling her nose. Sasuke sweat dropped at my words while Kakashi sighed "Just leave him there. He needs to rest anyways."

I shrugged indifferently, but my heart was hammering a thousand beats per minute. My body was unknowingly tensed for any kind of attack and my eyes kept flitting around me.

"Uh guys? Will you go on ahead? I have something to do." I spoke with an easy grin. Kakashi looked at me for a minute before nodding and setting off with Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna.

"Alright, where are you…?" I whispered to myself and looked out to the forest.

Soon, Naruto woke up and started yelling about getting left behind when I tripped him and said "Idiot, I'm here too!"

"Oh." He said blankly before getting up and yelling "I'M GOING!"

Seriously that guy…I shook my head but suddenly, I felt two chakra signatures come up to the house. Tsunami-san was in the kitchen with Inari and I got up.

I have to admit, it was pretty hilarious when the two henchmen of Gatou were smirking evilly at the doorstep, only to be surprised by me. "Going somewhere, fellas?"

They jumped violently and swung their swords at me. I glared and delivered a swift kick to the head of one, knocking him out instantly.

The other one leapt back warily, sizing me up. I grinned widely and used the technique that I had been working on during my days in the forest. The guy went down and I ran inside "Tsunami-san! Gatou's men will attack here, I suggest you get all the villagers to help!"

Tsunami-san seemed horrified but nodded. "Inari!" I called out and the boy came running "Go and get the villagers' help! I'm going to assist my team, they're in battle right now." I said grimly before taking off.

Haku had helped me heighten my chakra sensing abilities which allowed me to track the others from a far-off range. As their chakras came closer, I took a deep breath and steeled myself to protect everyone.

Protect my team.

Suddenly, a whole lot of yellow and orange barreled into me. "Owww! What the heck, Naruto?!" I yelled at him, rubbing my jaw where his head had collided.

"Sorry…man, do you have a steel jaw or something?" he whined, but got up to run again.

"Naruto wait!" I caught his arm. "I took care of it!"

"You did? The samurai who were heading towards Inari's house?"

"Yep, knocked them out and told Inari to get the villagers." I grinned and said "Now let's go. The hero needs to make his entrance, right?"

He grinned widely "You're a hero too, dattebayo!"

I flushed at the compliment and stayed still as he jumped on ahead. Haku had said something similar too. Were they right? Would I be able to do it?

I will change things because I have to. That's all there's to it.

"Akemi-chan! You coming or what?!"

"Yeah! Don't get your panties in a knot!"

"I don't wear panties, dattebayo!"

"Oh really?! Could have fooled me!" I snickered and ran ahead.

Am I a hero? Well, if the main character of the series says so, then it has to be true, ne?

* * *

**ATTENTION!**

**If you guys want some special chapters like the Konoha Sports meet or something, please PM me! **

**Since I have a decent bunch of followers *smirk* if I get more than 5-8 PMs, I'll do a special chappie!**

**BLu~**


	14. Peachy Showdown

**I'm so great. Ah yes, info for you guys. I rewrote the first chapter and changed the story's cover image. Also, it is ****_not_**** Akemi's Shippuden appearance or something.**

**As for news for the special chapter, it sad because I got only 3 PMs, and to think I even have the chapter ready...**

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**PEACHY SHOWDOWN**

I tensed up on hearing a distant cry. A cry I recognized belonging to Sasuke. _'Shit…Haku's already begun using the Demonic Ice mirrors…'_ I bit my lip and turned to Naruto who seemed oblivious to it.

Being a chakra sensor, I could feel Sasuke's chakra being overwhelmed while Kakashi's chakra was rearing up for battle. "Naruto, when we reach there, you go to Sasuke immediately, ok? I'll help Kakashi sensei."

He nodded solemnly, understanding the gravity of the situation. But then, I caught his grin as we reached the bridge and sighed when he made a flashy entrance. _'That guy…'_ I slapped my forehead. I could see Sasuke grimacing ruefully while Kakashi was plain confused. "Uzumaki Naruto has finally arrived!" came the dramatic yell.

"Now that I'm here everything will be fine! The main character of the story usually shows up in these type of situations and instantly kicks the enemy's ass!" He said happily.

Kakashi would have face palmed if not for Zabuza and Sasuke looked irritated now. Surprisingly, Sakura seemed overjoyed to see him. Amidst all the yelling, I managed to go and stand by Zabuza without even being noticed. That's how awesome I am.

Haku intercepted Zabuza's needles and turned back to Sasuke again after asking to let him fight us his way. "Alright then, let's get started." I said, startling Zabuza and kicked him in the head swiftly.

He staggered back while Kakashi gaped at me "When did you get here?"

"During his speech." I said flatly and Kakashi sweat dropped.

"You brat!" Zabuza spat. "Last time you got cocky, but I'll put you in your place!"

He ran towards me, swinging the huge blade when Kakashi yanked me out of the way by my arm. By the leverage I had gained, I swung around and kicked him again, this time my foot meeting the blade. Ouch, that kinda hurt.

Kakashi charged at Zabuza with a kunai. His kunai unfortunately broke and the sword was bearing down upon Kakashi when I took action. During these days, I had improved my teleportation jutsu and could perform it without hand signs.

Zabuza's eyes widened as I appeared above him and brought my leg straight down on his arm. He winced and leapt back. Kakashi patted my head approvingly. Everything was going well for now, but I couldn't help but get a bad feeling about this.

Something else was going to happen and it wouldn't be good. Haku then spoke up, his voice carrying through the entire bridge. I bent my head low at his words, remembering his past. I had to admire his resolve; it gave me strength as well.

Kakashi stated grimly about how the boys couldn't kill someone. That was true as well; I couldn't imagine myself drawing blood for that matter. The very thought scared me. However, I was torn from my thoughts as Kakashi attempted to lift his headband only to be thwarted by Zabuza.

During the exchange, Zabuza explained, saying that Haku was analyzing every move of his. But Kakashi surprised him by saying "You think I didn't know that? You forget that my student is a chakra sensor, and a good one at that. She had already sensed him."

I felt a flush of pride at his words. Zabuza scoffed and performed the hidden mist no jutsu again. The mist was so unbearably heavy that I felt like suffocating. Kakashi's figure, which was only a few paces away, seemed to disappear.

Alarmed, I immediately concentrated on Zabuza's chakra and heard the clink of metal. Kakashi must have warded off those shuriken. This is where Zabuza's explanation should have come, but Kakashi was out of commission for the last fight, so what would happen now?

"Heh…I'm impressed you blocked those, Sharingan Kakashi." His voice floated, but his next words made me freeze up fear. "But I have a score to settle with that brown haired brat…"

"Akemi!" Kakashi shouted and I frantically looked around. Nothing at all, I couldn't feel his chakra. No, it must be there. I just need to calm down.

Suddenly, a kunai flew out in front of me and I ducked. But I let out a cry of pain as a foot kicked me in the stomach, sending me flying backwards. I lay on the ground, holding my stomach. Shit, that really hurt.

"Akemi! Are you alright?!" Kakashi voice rang out.

"Damn it!" I growled and got up. Looks like concentrating chakra to my eyes is my best option. Letting out a long breath, I concentrated hard and opened my eyes, only to be surprised.

I could see faint humanoid shapes of chakra. I turned to one and Kakashi's face flashed in my mind. On seeing the other, Zabuza's killer intent radiated sharply. "You're dead, Zabuza!" I yelled in anger and teleported to his spot. I was satisfied as my foot met skin and heard a pained grunt.

Just then, I had an idea. "Sensei! Distract him!" Quickly, I fished out a wire and tied a kunai to its end. "Dragon Fire technique!" The string and the kunai lit up on fire and I started swinging it around in a wide circle.

Slowly, but steadily the mist dissipated and I could see Kakashi's form more clearly. "Im-Impossible! The mist's gone!" Zabuza sputtered and I had an eager desire to laugh like a maniac.

Sasuke's chakra suddenly plummeted and I gasped loudly "Sasuke!" Kakashi cast worried looks towards the ice mirrors and gasped as well.

Between the little gaps made by the ice mirrors, I saw Sasuke barely able to stand with senbon protruding almost every inch of his skin. My expression must have been similar to Naruto's at the moment as I went absolutely blank. My body had gone limp and I could only stare as the nine-tail's chakra swirled around Naruto, whipping and lashing out like the beast itself.

Haku stumbled back as he was hit by the vicious chakra, his mask cracking and breaking off. "Wait…" I muttered hoarsely. Haku had an apologetic look as he talked to Naruto. He must be telling that Zabuza has no more use for him. I felt frozen as things happened simultaneously around me.

Kakashi spoke to Zabuza and quickly summoned a scroll, activating it. Zabuza growled in anger as nin dogs leapt out and pinned down by their teeth. Every sound seemed muffled to my ears and my mind seemed to simply space out.

My vision started to fade at the edges as I heard the unmistakable crackling of Chidori and the quick footsteps from the mirrors heading towards Zabuza. My mouth opened to stop Kakashi from advancing upon the one I had sworn to save.

Stop…please stop…Why isn't my voice reaching anyone? I don't want an innocent person to die… "NOOOOOOOO!" A voice screamed out, echoing around the whole bridge before I realized that voice belonged to me.

Haku's beautiful brown eyes turned to me for a moment to smile before they lost their brightness. Shock coursed through my veins, rendering me incapable of moving or speaking. The color red began dominating my vision.

Why is there so much blood? I want to be far from it. The blood had spattered all over my front; I could see my hands coated in it. I could feel it dripping down my face. My heart began to feel cold and fearful, as if a ghost's hand had gripped it tight.

I watched numbly as Kakashi dodged Zabuza's attack and took Haku with him. He laid him down and closed his now glassy eyes. Anger bubbled up within and I was overcome by a frightening urge to wound, maul, _kill._

"HAKU!" I let loose an agonized cry as I ran towards the boy, tumbling in my way. Gatou's voice suddenly rang out, mocking Zabuza as he revealed his real plans. I ignored them all.

* * *

THIRD PERSON

"Hehe…I owe this one." Gatou walked to Haku's body while Akemi was still crouched by him. "He squeezed my arm until it broke." Gatou's foot reached out to nudge Haku's face. but he suddenly found it in a vice like grip.

"Bastard…" Akemi snarled with absolute fury, her chakra swirling around her slightly like an icy wind. Kakashi's and Naruto's eyes widened on seeing her so cold. "_Don't you touch him!_" she spat out and there was a sickening crack as she snapped Gatou's foot almost effortlessly.

"AKEMI!" Kakashi shouted, horrified at her actions. Naruto simply watched with his mouth open, but he shook his head and turned on Zabuza while Gatou leapt back howling.

"SAY SOMETHING! WEREN'T YOU FRIENDS?!" Naruto bellowed at Zabuza.

Zabuza turned away as he spoke "Shut up kid. Haku's already dead."

Akemi shook with silent tears as she cradled Haku's head in her lap. 'DON'T YOU FEEL ANYTHING AT ALL?! WEREN'T YOU ALWAYS TOGETHER?!" Naruto yelled on, refusing to acknowledge Zabuza's answer.

Kakashi looked on as his student's words brought tears to the ruthless missing nin as well. _'Naruto…he's always been special…'_ Kakashi thought. He turned to Akemi and was surprised to see her utterly broken, crying freely.

Her face held so much of pain that her teacher's heart ached to see it. What had happened to her when she just broke Gatou's foot like that? It was almost…as if she were possessed.

She paid no attention to her surroundings, but simply cried on as Zabuza tore through the crowds of henchmen with the frightening intensity of the devil himself. With one slice, Gatou's head went rolling as Zabuza somehow still stood with various weapons embedded in his back.

Zabuza collapsed face down the next second as Kakashi breathed long and deep. Naruto kept standing, watching everything with shock, disbelief and sadness.

Some paces away, Sasuke slowly regained consciousness after realizing that he was still alive. "Sakura…you're heavy…" he groaned after identifying the mass of pink crying over him. Sakura looked shocked for a moment before hugging him in absolute happiness.

She told him that the masked boy had died, shocking Sasuke. He immediately turned his head to the side only to be even more shocked at the sight of Akemi crying over the kid.

_'What…what is she doing?! Why wasn't she here by my side instead? Wait, that's irrelevant.'_ He thought and sighed, lying back down again.

* * *

FIRST PERSON AKEMI

Haku's face seemed so peaceful even though he died a violent death. My tears had dried by now and I was looking beyond the bridge, into the waters.

I barely noticed as Kakashi and Naruto drove off the leftover henchmen by creating clones or when the entire village arrived. Kakashi listened to Zabuza's final request and complied, carrying him over to Haku's body.

Zabuza looked at Haku's face with grief and regret, then spoke "Hey kid…Haku told me about you and your purpose…" I looked up in shock at that.

"I know you would have wanted to save Haku…" Zabuza said. "But don't give up. Share the burden and cherish your bonds, kid."

Fresh tears poured down my face as I nodded and lay Haku by his side. "I hope I can go to the same place as Haku…" he whispered, grasping the hand of the boy.

Something soft and cold caressed my cheek before falling as water. As I looked up, I saw snow falling gently in small, white tufts. A snowflake landed in my palm as I recalled Haku's words to me during these past few days.

_"Everyone makes wrong decisions. But it isn't too late for you to get back on the right track."_

_"…I don't think you're weak."_

_"You are utterly selfless for trying to change the future like this when you don't have any reason to do so. Giving people a second chance is a noble thing to do."_

_"Many would be too scared to do what you're attempting. Remember, this world is not a kind one. The fact that you're willing to take it on is incredibly brave."_

_"Believe in yourself."_

I closed my eyes, curling my fingers around the snowflake and bowed my head. I won't forget what you've told me, Haku. You gave me, just a naïve girl new in this ruthless world and ignorant to the struggles, a lot of hope. You gave me friendship to help me overcome my own insecurities.

You helped me gain the strength that I never knew I possessed. You taught me to believe, Haku. Thank you for making me strong from within.

Today, we stood in front of two graves, paying our final respects. I watched my team as they interacted among themselves. Naruto whined about being hit by Sakura and turned to me for sympathy. I laughed and tickled him mercilessly until he was laughing and crying at the same time.

Sasuke's hand touched my arm lightly and I looked at him questioningly. He cocked his head to the side, asking me silently what's wrong. I smiled and took his hands into my own "I'm fine." Catching the slight blush on his cheeks, I laughed freely and turned to follow our sensei to say our last good byes to Inari and his family.

I looked on fondly as Naruto and Inari put on brave acts, both having identical comical faces of tears flowing like waterfalls. "Akemi-chan, you be good and don't disappear like that again!" Tsunami-san scolded me and held my face on her hands. I laughed and bowed to her, doing the same to Tazuna.

Inari gave a startled cry as I lifted him into a bear hug. "Hey! What's with the water works?! Didn't I tell you that if you blubber on me I'll throw you into the water?!" I commented jovially and watched as he panicked to wipe the tell tale tears on his face.

"You be good kid. You can be like Naruto, just don't excessively eat ramen like him, ok?" I ruffled his hair and set him down, laughing at Naruto's indignant yells.

We were soon on our way back to Leaf village. One last time, I looked back at the completed bridge, various thoughts running through my head.

This mission had changed me in several ways. Something had transformed within me. My vision of the ninja world was sharper now, instead of watching through rose-tinted glasses. I had learnt that failures were a part of improving, as long as we worked upon it. There was no use mourning over the failures as what matters is the present, not the past.

To face the future, I would need a strong heart and unparalleled determination, both of which are very difficult for me to acquire. But I'll do it, with Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi and everyone else's help, because…

I will believe.

* * *

**Aaaand that's the end of the Land of Waves Arc! Whoot! Party! *throws streamers at reviewers' heads***

**Minna-san! REVIEW! Also, WILL YOU GUYS VOTE ON THE POLLS ALREADY?! I swear I'll pair her up with Orochimaru then! Wait, even I'm not that cruel...**

**Anyways, review please and I'll start the Chuunin exam arc soon!**


	15. Konoha Wildcard

**Hello and welcome to the Chuunin exam arc! Sorry I took so long to update but my computer's been a butt. Er, bad news is that reviews will be a...tad...bit...slower because eh..he..he my exams are descending on me all in a bunch, seriously. Plus, it took me some time to think about Akemi's role in the Chuunin exams, taking several factors into consideration.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

KONOHA WILDCARD

I yawned and stretched, hearing my joints crack and pop with relief. The missions assigned to us the past few days had been utterly ridiculous. As if that wasn't enough, Naruto and Sasuke had been fighting like two rabid dogs.

It was when Kakashi spotted a hawk in the sky, I realized what was happening. He met my eyes for a brief moment before nodding slightly and disappearing. Hm, the Hokage had probably called them for a meeting. Sasuke delivered a cutting speech to Sakura that had me snickering slightly while Naruto pounced on the opportunity to ask Sakura to train with him.

Ah, rejection must hurt if it's a pink haired bimbo doing it. Naruto then turned his attention to the three kids following him not too discretely. I didn't stay behind to watch and teleported next to Sasuke with my jutsu.

Reveling in the violent start he gave, I smirked at him as we walked together. "Oy, what's with that jutsu of yours?" He asked me quietly. "Wait…you didn't do any hand signs!" he realized and was staring at me.

"Let's say…that if Kage Bushin is Naruto's speciality, this is mine!" I laughed and teleported again, this time landing on a roof top which gave me the perfect view of two individuals-Temari and Kankurou.

They had been walking along when two minutes later Konohomaru crashed into him. Wow…Kankurou seemed like a jerk here…Interesting, I'll watch and intervene in a few minutes.

When Kankurou raised his hand to punch Konohomaru, I teleported, caught his fist and the stone headed for him by Sasuke. "Firstly" I spoke to Kankurou, who glared at me and tried to get his fist out of my grip, but I didn't let go. "you should know that if you hit this guy here, the ties between our village are in danger."

"Secondly" I turned to Sasuke "Stop throwing stones carelessly, Sasuke you moron." He scowled fiercely at me.

"Thirdly" I turned to the branch next to Sasuke "The red haired sand Shinobi hanging upside down…can you please come down?"

Sasuke's eyes widened as he turned to the side and spotted Gaara. Truth be told, I hadn't known his position due to the manga, but purely due to my chakra sensing skills.

"Kankurou…" Gaara spoke, standing upside down. "You're an embarrassment to our village." His dark rimmed eyes turned to bore into me while I gazed back steadily.

As soon as Konohomaru scampered back, I left Kankurou's arm, making him wince and rub his arm. "Losing control of yourself in a fight, how pathetic. Why do you think we came to the leaf village?" Gaara continued, noting Kankurou's reaction.

"Listen Gaara…they started it…" Kankurou protested meekly.

"Shut up…I'll kill you…" Gaara snapped in a calm, but frighteningly cold, icy voice.

While the other two stuttered apologies, Gaara looked at me calmly and said "Sorry to you guys." I nodded and teleported back some paces, making Kankurou's and Temari's eyes widen.

As they turned to leave, Sakura yelled wait. She asked their purpose in the village and what not stupidity. Well, I shall save Konoha from further embarrassment "Shut up, pinky." I drawled lazily. "What you should be asking is," I turned to the Sand Genin. "do you have your passes?"

Temari fished out hers and launched into an explanation about the Chuunin exams. I yawned slightly, earning a glare from her but I noticed Gaara positively staring at me. Sasuke must have noticed this as he leapt down in front, covering me slightly from view.

"Hey you, what's your name?" asked Sasuke.

"Who, me?" Temari asked hopefully. Every girl's a sucker for Sasuke at first, except Tenten and Hinata I guess…

"No, you with the gourd."

"Gaara of the desert…" replied the red head. "Your name?"

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke responded with a cocky smirk. "I'm also interested in the girl with brown hair."

"It's Akemi." I replied, standing casually with my hands in my pockets. I flashed him a grin and I could see the slightly confused tilt of his eyes as he turned away and left with his siblings.

Sasuke looked excited, probably at the aspect of fighting Gaara. Sighing, I turned away, only to stiffen at three hostile chakra signatures. Far away in a tree, I shot a glare at a branch where I knew three Sound ninjas were watching. I guess I just wanted to freak them out.

"Catch ya later." I waved to my team mates and teleported like a cool Jounin.

"HEY! Tenten! Lee! Neji!" I ran towards the three, waving wildly.

Lee waved back enthusiastically, while Tenten smiled widely. Neji rolled his eyes and sighed "Oh, it's you again."

"Nice to meet you too." I gave a snarky response and hugged Tenten.

"It's been so long since we met up!" I exclaimed happily. I was very fond of Tenten because she felt like an older sister to me even if only by a year's difference.

"I missed your awful aim!" Tenten shot back, laughing at my scowl.

"It's not awful anymore! Plus, I mastered a high level jutsu!" I protested.

"Oh really? What could it be? A simple cloning jutsu or the Henge perhaps?" Neji said sarcastically.

"Watch." I grinned and disappeared from my spot without any hand signs, only to appear hanging upside from the branch above Neji.

"OOOoaaahh! So awesome Akemi-san!" Lee punched the air, yelling loudly.

Neji was simply gaping at me while Tenten said "Amazing Akemi! Where the heck did you manage to learn it without hand signs?!"

"Ehh…it was actually a side note on the scroll of the jutsu which I didn't read before. But if you do it without hand signs, it needs a lot more control for- Waaah!" I yelped as I lost my footing on the branch and toppled straight onto Neji.

"Owww! I'm sorry! Oof!" I tried to get up at the same time as Neji, only to slip and fall again.

Tenten was laughing all this time while Lee was looking concernedly at us. But I had greater things to worry about. Like the fact that my face was dangerously close to the Hyuuga prodigy's.

He stopped breathing when he looked into my eyes and his pale cheeks lit up as blood rushed to his face. Finally he pushed me off, got up and walked away without a second glance.

Tenten got up laughing "Ahahaha! You're brilliant Akemi! You managed to embarrass Neji, the king of calmness!" However, she looked curiously at me for my lack of response, only to start laughing again.

"You're all red! You look so funny!"

Scowling, I threw a kunai at her and she fell silent as the accuracy as it landed two centimeters away from her foot. Then I started laughing. Lee, the poor guy, simply watched in confusion.

A humungous yawn escaped my mouth as I approached my team. Sakura and Naruto were protesting dramatically against Kakashi's tardiness, while Sasuke was standing to the side with an exasperated look.

"Where were you?" Sasuke asked in an annoyed voice.

"Just visiting friends." I replied casually. He grunted and turned away.

Kakashi then appeared the next second, spouting something about getting lost on the road to life. "Get on with it, sensei." I deadpanned.

He laughed sheepishly and held out three forms. Wait a minute, only three? He handed them over to Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. "I've nominated you three for the Chuunin examinations. These are the forms, if you wish to participate, fill them up and report to the office tomorrow." I frowned at him as he turned to me.

"There's been a problem regarding your participation, Akemi." Kakashi said gravely.

I felt my stomach plummet down as my eyes widened "Why?" I asked in an even voice.

"The other Jounins have voiced out that having four in a team is an unfair advantage to team 7. Since you're not a citizen of Konoha, people found it easier to disallow you."

"What?! They can't do that!" Naruto burst out indignantly. Sasuke was glaring intensely at Kakashi, urging him to take back his words.

While Naruto argued with Kakashi, I frowned deeply and looked at the ground. Though I don't want to admit it, I was anticipating something of this sort to happen.

"Fine." I spoke up. Naruto and Sasuke turned to me in surprise. "I'll talk to the Hokage myself."

Akemi, you can't. His decision was unanimous." Kakashi sighed.

"After I talk to him, it won't be." I spoke, turning back towards Kakashi. "It is of utmost importance that I participate in this exam." I stated seriously and teleported to the Hokage's tower.

"I need to see Hokage-sama." I spoke to the Anbu standing outside his office. He completely ignored me, making me feel like a kid. "Fine, I'll go in by myself." I made to push open the door but I was roughly pushed back and I landed on the floor.

"HOKAGE-SAMA! LET ME IN! I HAVE IMPORTANT NEWS!" I started yelling outside the door. "GAH! OPEN THE DOOR ALREADY OR I'LL TELL NARUTO ABOUT YOU!"

At that, there was a hasty "Come in."

I walked in to see all the Jounins, except Kakashi standing around his table. "You're Kakashi's student." Asuma Sarutobi stated.

"Why are you here, child?" Kurenai Yuuhi asked me, her red eyes shining below black locks.

Ignoring all of them, I looked at the Hokage and said "Look Hokage-sama, I understand why the other Jounins don't want me to compete. True, I think they all are jerks, but doesn't change the fact that I'm not from Konoha."

"That is most unyouthful coming from you, Akemi-chan!" Gai cried from Asuma's side.

"You know it's true." I said with a straight face. "You're basically preventing a student from rising in ranks only for the sake of your own students." They shifted uncomfortably at the accusation. "Anyways, I didn't come here to make you feel guilty. I have very important news regarding the Chuunin exams and…myself. I'd like to speak to you alone, without Anbu as well."

Sarutobi stared hard at me, narrowing his eyes at the request. He pondered for a minute before saying "Very well."

After everyone was gone and on my insistence, a sound proof jutsu was on the walls, I told the Sandaime Hokage the entire truth.

I'm proud to say that I might have been the only person in the history of the world to make the Hokage's jaw drop.

Lee flew back, landing with a thud. "Hah! You plan to take the Chuunin exams with that?! You should quit now!" sneered one of the ninjas guarding the door.

I sighed at all the drama until Tenten walked forward to request them, only to be punched back. "Oy." I spoke, pissed that they punched my friend.

"You shouldn't have hit her, ya ninja wannabe." I drawled, pulling Tenten to her feet.

"Whatcha gonna do about it, squirt?"

I bent backwards seemingly for a back flip but my leg came up swiftly to nail one of the guys in the chin.

"You…what are you doing here?" Neji asked me, his eyes narrowing.

"Not to happy to see me, are you Hyuuga?" I asked dryly.

"Answer the question. You weren't supposed to participate." He spoke in a steely voice.

"Well, I guess that must have changed, right?" I smirked back.

"Aren't you here with your team, Akemi-chan?" Tenten asked, rubbing her face.

"Nope, which reminds me, here they come!" I quickly teleported from the spot and watched from a corner, hiding my chakra.

When the drama was over, I walked over to the door behind which two people were hiding. "Izumo-san, Kotetsu-san, did you have to punch my friend so hard?"

They gave a violent start and turned to me. "Oh, it's you."

I shrugged "You really hammed it up."

Kotetsu scowled at me "Why don't you run along and do your job?"

"Don't need to tell me twice." I smirked and walked in the direction Lee had disappeared. There's no way I'll miss Sasuke getting a beating to his puffed up ego. I only wish Lee could do the same to Neji…

I was remembering the Hokage's decision after he recovered from his shock.

_"Judging from what you say, I should send high ranked ninjas after him, not a Genin, Akemi." He said._

_"You can't, Hokage-sama. Doing so, will change the future and then I won't know anything." I said thoughtfully. "Rather, I would suggest you let me participate."_

_"Now Akemi, I can't let you participate as it would be an advantage for your team to have four members." The Hokage spoke, and I sank in my seat._

_"I won't let you participate as a member of team 7, Akemi-chan. That is what I said." The Hokage spoke. I frowned as something struck me and I looked up._

_"You mean to say…?" I let my sentence remain incomplete as I saw the devious grin on the old man's face._

_"I trust you'll figure something out, Hokage-sama." I grinned and bowed, taking my leave._

Hidden behind a pillar, I watched as the fight took place. Naruto, the poor guy, had been literally brushed aside. As for Sakura, I don't blame her for dodging that heart of Lee's... I had almost given myself away by laughing.

By the time the turtle had appeared, my face was red with the effort of keeping in my laughter. However, when Gai appeared with that amazingly _ridiculous_ pose on the turtle, I lost it.

I toppled over sideways on the balcony I was watching from, hooting with laughter. My team was surprised to see me, but I didn't bother to acknowledge their faces of shock.

"Ahahahahaha! I can't take it anymore!" I held my sides due to the huge stitch I had laughing. "Whoops!" I fell from the balcony, but disappeared halfway and appeared next to the turtle.

"Oh my ninja gods!" I burst out laughing again as Lee and Gai's act escalated from there. Everybody's expressions were priceless. Naruto was rather frustrated at how they were showing up one by one.

Sakura was too busy being disgusted over the thickness of both their eyebrows. Sasuke was dumb with disbelief as to how he lost to such a guy. After Gai and Lee had left (along with the turtle of course), a small snicker from me alerted them of my presence.

"Akemi? What are you doing here? I thought you weren't participating." Sakura sniffed in her usual hoity-toity fashion.

"You'd love that, wouldn't you? A chance to show off to 'Sasuke-kun' without me interrupting." I retorted, folding my arms.

"Akemi-chan, c'mon!" Naruto whined.

"I'm not participating with my team, that's all I can say." I said, watching Sasuke as he narrowed his eyes in realization.

"You won't be on our side." He stated rather sourly.

"Yes and no." I replied, enjoying confusing them. "Now get a move on, all the other teams have arrived already and Kakashi sensei is waiting for ya'll." After that, I disappeared.

"Hey sensei." I waved, walking up to Kakashi after Team 7 had walked in.

"Oh hello, where were you all this time?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing much, just observing. Sasuke got his butt kicked by Gai sensei's student look alike." I grinned.

"Ah, you mean Lee. Well, I suppose Sasuke needed to be taken down a peg. His attitude won't do him any good in the exam." Kakashi replied wisely, nodding his head.

"If you say so." I chortled. "Anyways, I'd better get going. Only five minutes left." I stretched my arms and made to push the door open.

"Are you ready for all this? You could back out now too." Kakashi said, his eye crinkling in worry.

"Nah, I'm good." My grin widened. "Konoha's wild card is ready to go."

* * *

**Yosh! Is this counted as a cliff hanger? Anyways, CLIFFY! Stay tuned for more!**

**BLu~**


	16. Just the beginning

**Is it...? Can it be...? Yes it is! She updated! Hurray!**

***crickets chirping***

**Ehehehe...well fine then, stop with the glares please! My term exams are beginning from the 1st of August...and I'm so bogged down...**

**You guys have a surprise at the bottom...;D**

**Anyhoo...I don't own the blonde haired ramen maniac.**

* * *

**JUST THE BEGINNING**

I slipped in through the door quietly and retreated to a corner. The next moment, Naruto burst out yelling "I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI AND I WON'T LOSE TO YOU BASTARDS!"

Sweat dropping, I looked around quietly, spotting the Sound ninjas.

_"So, you're saying that Orochimaru will enter the exams in the guise of a student? More specifically, a Grass ninja? And there are people from the Sound village who will target Sasuke?" the Hokage asked with a frown. I nodded. He brooded for a while on that before speaking again._

_"I've thought of something that will get you in the exam." He began and I leaned forward eagerly. "You can be a wild card."_

_I quirked my eyebrows as I didn't understand entirely. He continued "You will enter the exam with intentions to help all the teams of rookie 11 to pass the exams. You will be Konoha's wild card."_

_"Is that even allowed?" I asked incredulously. For a placid old man, he sure had the wits!_

_"I'm not the Hokage for nothing, Akemi-chan. The rule book doesn't speak of _not_ having anything like this." He smirked. _

_I had a wide grin and started laughing. "I won't tell the Jounins about your future knowledge, but I'll inform them about your participation as the wildcard."_

Smirking slightly at the memory, I turned to see Kabuto who was now discussing his data with the rookies. Glaring hatefully at him, I snickered when the Sound ninjas attacked him, making him barf all over the floor.

I had to remain as inconspicuous as I could. So far, no one from rookie 11 had noticed me. Suddenly, I remembered something that made me go pale. The first test was the written one and I have no technique to cheat! I panicked soundlessly and racked my head hard.

Just then, Ibiki's baritone voice echoed through the hall. My eyes were wide and my mouth was slightly ajar with nervousness and before I knew it, I was sitting on a bench with a paper in front of me.

_'How could I have…been so dumb?!'_ I screeched mentally, wanting to tear my hair out. _'Ok ok…let's calm down and think. My best bet for copying here is…the teleportation jutsu.'_ Then my face dropped as I considered _'As fast as the technique is, I don't think I'll be completely unseen by the Chuunins sitting there. Note the sarcasm.'_

I watched the faces of the other students as one by one they realized the true objective of this test. The Hyuuga and Uchiha prodigies switched on their bloodline limits, Gaara spread his sand eye, Tenten used her mirror, etc, etc.

Thinking deeply, I gasped quietly as I realized something _'Could my teleportation jutsu be…perhaps used for other objects as well?'_

Frowning, I placed my palm over my eraser and concentrated my chakra into it. Then, I released it quickly. Gulping, I took my hand away only to see empty space while at the same time, someone in the front row yelped as an eraser fell on him.

Now, I was almost shivering with excitement. _'I only have to think now how to implement this.'_

After two minutes of thinking, I decided to take a very dangerous gamble. Glancing around, I tried to locate one of Chuunins who already knew the answer. _'Ah, there's one. He seems to be writing steadily. Not bad, two rows ahead, three rows diagonally. Now all I have to do is wait.'_

After a nerve wracking few minutes, I looked at the clock. Just 15 minutes were left for the 10th question to be revealed. With a quick glance at the Chuunins sitting at the edge of the classroom, I fished out some thin wire and a single senbon needle. Tying the wire to the needle, I took very careful aim. This was a onetime shot. If I go this wrong, it was all over.

With another nervous glance at Ibiki, I flicked the needle at the Chuunin's paper. Mercifully, it nailed just the corner. Letting out a breath, I went on to the next phase of my plan. Holding the wire under the table with one hand and my own paper with the other hand, I concentrated my chakra in the two separate spots simultaneously.

_'Shit, this is difficult.'_ I frowned and closed my eyes as I tried to keep the amount of chakra the same in the two spots. _'Damn, I'm pouring too much chakra into my paper and that guy's paper is far off so it's receiving less!'_

Taking a deep breath, I got ready for the teleportation. My heart hammering audibly, I thought to myself _'Here goes…wait for it….NOW!'_

My paper glowed slightly and disappeared. A second later, another paper fluttered carefully in front of me. Clutching the paper, I gleefully saw all the answer blanks filled up under a different name. Abruptly, I felt like laughing out loud and with difficulty, I restrained the urge to do so.

Turning sideways, I happened to notice one Chuunin positively staring at me. Once he met my eyes, he shook his head and very deliberately jotted down a tick. _'Shit…I need to be more careful. I still have to help Naruto.'_

I knew that none of the other rookies need my help. I located Naruto and set phase 3 of my plan in action. "Kage Bushin no jutsu." I whispered, tapping my paper. Another paper appeared in a poof and I placed my hand over it, but not before scribbling on it in the corner 'Throw your original paper and write your name in this one- A'

Grinning, I began concentrating after making sure none of the Chuunins were looking at me. The paper vanished and I heard Naruto give a muffled cry as it appeared before him. He peered curiously at the paper before turning around and grinning brightly at me.

Laughing quietly, I lay my head down and took a short nap.

I awoke with a jerk when Ibiki's voice rang out "OK, now we will begin the 10th question."

"Wha-Wasabi sauce?" I mumbled as I got up, rubbing my eyes. A few ninjas in the vicinity gave me weird looks but looked ahead. He began explaining the rules with a grim face, freaking everyone out. Some guys next to me gave up and left as well. _'Eh? Why did I wake up for this? Naruto yells any minute and-'_

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!"

_'Case and point.'_ I yawned and sank back into my seat, my eyes about half open. I noticed that Ibiki gave me curious looks as he explained the true significance of the 10th question. What's wrong?

However, the window suddenly broke as Anko came spiraling through it, a big banner spreading out behind her. "YOU GUYS! THIS IS NO TIME TO BE CELEBERATING!"

My eyes widened and before I knew it, I was rolling with loud laughter. Anko glared at me as tears went down my face while laughing. Ibiki was raising his eyebrows at me while Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto were positively gaping.

I had a feeling how Anko was about to react, so I quickly ducked as her arm moved. Turns out I was right, a kunai was buried where my head was a few seconds ago. "Oh? You dodged it? Good girl. Now stop laughing before I nail you for good!" Anko snapped.

Quirking my lips, I only saluted her and relaxed in my seat again.

THIRD PERSON

Ibiki quietly picked up the papers after the students had left for the second part of the test. His eyes widened as he picked up Naruto's paper which was fully answered. Wasn't he reported to be a dunce?

Going down a few rows, he picked up a paper and was surprised to see it was perfectly answered as well. Frowning, he looked closer and saw the handwriting with the candidate's name didn't match the rest of the paper.

Then he recalled one of the Chuunins telling him about a girl using a teleportation jutsu to exchange her own paper with one of the Chuunin's. _'Akemi…interesting girl indeed. She seemed completely unperturbed by what was happening.'_ He thought, recalling her snoozing during the test time. _'She also had the gall to laugh openly at Anko, who doesn't take kindly to ridicule. What's more, she had managed to dodge Anko's kunai, but not because she was fast. Almost like…she was expecting the kunai.'_ He thought.

FIRST PERSON AKEMI

While Anko was yammering on about the forest and the rules for the second test, I looked around the area curiously with my arms behind my head- a habit I gained from Naruto.

The forest looked thick with unfriendly trees crowding it menacingly. I could hear some far off noises, probably belonging to giant insects or animals. _'I'll be at a great disadvantage here.'_ I thought ruefully as some teams were eyeing me curiously, no doubt having picked on the fact that I didn't belong to a team.

Since I knew the future, the Hokage had no qualms about telling me what I had to do in the second test.

_"You won't be getting a scroll. Going by what you said, you'll have to stick with team 7 throughout this test." The Hokage said._

_I nodded and looked down a little, my eyebrows furrowing at the idea of facing Orochimaru. "Akemi." I looked up. "Do not worry." He gave me a paternal smile. "Inform Anko that you are the wildcard and she will hand you a flare. When Orochimaru appears, set off the flare and Chuunins will rush to your spot immediately."_

Coming back to the present, I realized that everyone had started lining up by the gates. A small grin bloomed over my face as I ran over to my team. "Oh? So you've decided to be on our side again?" Sasuke stated rather petulantly.

"Get over it, Ice cube-chan. I have my orders." I spoke and froze as I realized what I had just blurted out. Fortunately, only Sasuke had heard me, but that was bad enough. He narrowed his eyes that clearly said that he wasn't about to let this go so easily.

A yell from Naruto of "Alright! Let's go!" brought everyone's attention to him. The gates were opening and unknown to me, I was shivering-with excitement or apprehension, I didn't know. A strange weight settled in the pit of my stomach as we started running through the forest. As I ran, I glanced back and saw Anko looking at me with a small frown. I nodded slightly to her before the foliage cut us off.

After a few minutes, we heard a drawn out scream echoing from another part of the forest. Like Anko thought, I knew that it had begun. "That was a human scream right?" Sakura spoke with a scared look.

I gave a cheerful grin and said "It almost sounded as if someone…or something was sucking the life out of them, right?" Sakura gave a shriek and glared at me.

"This is nothing Sakura-chan!" Naruto stated in a similar voice to mine. I waited and watched him as his face progressed from confident to uncomfortable in less than 5 seconds. "I got to take a piss…" he mumbled and shuffled to the nearest tree.

Sakura punched him and bellowed "Not in front of a lady! Do that in the bushes!"

"Wow, Sakura, you're a lady? I never would have known. Not with your barbaric ways." I snickered, half at her face and half at the dirty thoughts Inner Sakura was thinking about Sasuke at the moment.

When Naruto finally came out, my smile faded as Sasuke started watching him intently. As Sakura began to reprimand him, I gestured with my hand to Sasuke to go ahead. He raised an eyebrow, but shook his head with a tiny grin.

"Nice punch, Sasuke." I stated brightly as he gave the fake Naruto a brutal punch to the face.

"Sasuke-kun, you didn't have to go that far!" Sakura spoke with shock. Oh yeah? She can deal so many injuries to Naruto, but when someone else does it she's all caring and crap?

"Sasuke! You handle this one, I'll go and get Naruto." I said cheerfully, waving to him. He nodded while Sakura stared in confusion while the fake Naruto gave me a shocked look.

Hearing the burst of fire from Sasuke's jutsu, I hurried to where Naruto was tied up. "Idiot." I threw at him and gave him another kunai, turning around as I felt the enemy's chakra approach us.

"An opening!" the ridiculous mist ninja yelled stupidly.

"Oh yeah?" I rolled my eyes and teleported out of his way, kicking him from the back.

Sasuke entered the fray, dodging a kunai from him. "It's an explosive one!" I yelled frantically, thankfully helping Sasuke avoid it successfully.

I leapt after the mist ninja, throwing a couple of shuriken with explosive tags nailed to them. Falling back as Sasuke advanced, following the explosion that dazed the mist ninja, he stabbed the kunai into his torso.

He delivered a harsh speech to Sakura while I stared into the forest, feeling for the chakra of the ninja as he retreated.

A few minutes later, we were sitting on the forest floor while Sasuke discussed the importance of not trusting anyone. I stared blankly at him while he recited the nin song. "I can't remember that." I said flatly. He shot me an exasperated look while Sakura sneered "Of course you wouldn't. I memorized it immediately."

"That's all you'll ever be good for." I shot back. "Anyways Sasuke, if I get separated from the rest, you'll know it's me. I'm sure of it." I gave a devious grin that made him apprehensive as to what I would do if something like that happened.

Suddenly, I stiffened as I felt an unbelievably cold chakra near us, under the ground. I met Sasuke's eyes and flitted my gaze to the pipe sticking out of the ground. He nodded slightly and looked away, getting up and saying "I'll hold onto the scroll."

A sudden explosion made us leap away and I hid behind a tree. My eyes widened as I heard the slithery voice "You both play over there. I'll handle this by myself."

Orochimaru was here. I concentrated on feeling for my team mates' chakra signatures nearby and exhaled slowly. My heart rate had already speeded up and I was sweating profusely just because of the overwhelming chakra of the enemy.

Being a chakra sensor, I was extra sensitive to chakra and could also somewhat gauge the power of others' through it. The feeling of this chakra of so cold and fearful that it almost made me behave like Sasuke did at the Land of Waves in Zabuza's presence. I had to do this, for my team mates and for Konoha.

Feeling the flare in my pocket for about the millionth time still didn't give me any reassurance. I fished out a kunai, squared my shoulders, took a deep breath and stepped out from my hiding place.

* * *

**I don't care what you guys say, but THIS. IS. A. CLIFFY!**

**Also, a new thing...is that...I have a tumblr account! Who would have known, hehe...anyways, the name is ****blukage.**** So don't hesitate to ask Akemi any questions, coz if she will answer them, it will be there and there only!**

**Next chapter** **preview:**

_When I saw the snake slithering, I leapt up immediately. Nailing the snake with shuriken, I landed next to Sasuke, who skittered away from me "A-are you Akemi?!"_

_"Whatcha think, Ice cube-chan?" I grinned slightly before turning to the snake. _

* * *

_My face contorted in pain and I let out a scream. "AKEMI!" came the shouts of my team mates. Orochimaru was forced to let go as he was pelted with shuriken. I fell from his grasp and couldn't find the breath to right myself as I plummeted._

* * *

_Orochimaru hissed in pain and I yelled "Fall back!"_

_"You'll regret that girl…" Orochimaru narrowed his eyes, pulling out the kunai. "How did you know…?"_

_"I have my tricks." I smirked slightly._

_"What did you just do, Akemi-chan?" Naruto asked with wide eyes._

* * *

**AAANNNDDD...Stay tuned for more...Mwahaha...**

**Yours truly.**


End file.
